20 Years ago
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: It's been 20 years since Shippuden began, and much has happened. Everyone has had children, and this is the story of those children. As Ayame Nara deals with life as a ninja, she must also deal with the the the romance of adolescence, and her life period.
1. Iku ze

**AN: Hello peoples! My name is Tsubasa, and I'll be guiding you through my tale. I don't have anything to say, except I'd like to thank my girlfriend Grace for showing me Thanks Gracie! Oh, and for Masashi Kishimoto, you all know I don't own Naruto, although a lot of characters are mine.**

20 Years Ago…

By: Tsubasa Shiro

Chapter I: Iku ze

"Ayame, wake up!" the blonde woman said to the dirty-blonde haired girl. "Mom, one more hour." Ayame yawned. "You're just like your father." The woman said, obviously irritated. "Lazy ass, get in here and wake up your daughter!" she shouted. "Yes honey… troublesome woman." The man sighed. "What was that?!" the woman yelled at her husband. "Nothing honey… what a drag…" he sighed once again. She brought out a fan out of nowhere and smashed it against the pineapple-headed shinobi. "Temari!!" he shouted as he fell out of the house. "What did I do to deserve this, all I wanted was to marry a normal woman, not too pretty but not horribly ugly, have two kids, a boy and a girl…" he sighed, when Temari interrupted him. "Shut up, Shikamaru!!"

"Fine, I'm going," replied Ayame, as she jumped out the window. Ayame touched down, and disappeared in a flash. "Well there goes our little girl, all grown up and ready to go graduate," Shikamaru sighed, "Well, time to go watch the clouds." He grinned. "Oh no ya don't!" Temari grinned, and she threw him into their room.

"The wind blowing through my hair, the shadows shading me from the sun, if only it was raining…" Ayame grinned, sitting on her favorite place, the monument of the Rokudaime, whom she admired for his skill. "Okay, Cuz." A voice said happily. Ayame looked up, and raindrops began to fall. The sky was dark; the clouds had turned into a harsh shade of gray, and gathered into one entity. "Sayama, was that you?" Ayame questioned. "Sabaku-Kiri no Sayama, at your service." The voice said happily. Ayame turned around to see Sayama, a boy with reddish-brown hair and emerald eyes with blotches of brown in there. This boy just happened to be her cousin, son of the Kazekage Gaara and the hunter-nin apprentice of Momochi Zabuza, Haku (AN: Haku's a chick!)

"Shouldn't you be at the academy?" Sayama asked. "Is that any of you business." Ayame said angrily. "She's feisty, just like Aunt Temari." Sayama thought. "I can read your thoughts…" Ayame grinned. Sayama looked at her in a freaked out way, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ayame looked down off the statue and spotted a blonde, spiky haired boy walk towards the Academy. "Kazedo!!" she thought. She tripped, and fell on her face. "Naruto, get off that statue of, wait, that's a statue of Naruto, never mind…" an old man yelled. Ayame rose, and took out twin fans, and flew down off the statue.

She landed a yard away from Kazedo. "I've got to play hard to get, then Kazedo will feel jealous. I mean, the Hokage's son has got to have high standards." Ayame thought. She turned around and began to slowly walk towards the Academy. "Hey wait up!!" she heard him shout. "Right in the palm of my hand! Cha!" her inner self shouted, "I need to stop hanging around Sakura-san." She thought. She turned around gracefully, savoring the moment, and saw Kazedo run past her. "Eh… eh…" she said, defeated, and she fell to her knees.

"Hey Senko, Kasumi!" Kazedo shouted, as he met up with his two best friends, Senko and Kasumi Uchiha. Except Kazedo wanted to be more than a friend to Kasumi. "Her shiny pink hair stands out in this stormy weather." He thought happily, "Maybe I should ask Uncle Neji how to pick up girls, I mean, I heard how he got together with Aunt Tenten was amazing, but then again, that's another story…" he thought.

Ayame, still stunned with how her plan failed, rose. "Man, and now I'm soaked. He was supposed to give me his jacket, and then I'd be dry. I planned out the next 200 moves." She thought. "Man, what a drag." She said. Great, now she was starting to sound like her dad. She lowered her head, and walked into the Academy.

"Hey Tsume, Yu." Ayame said, as she sat by her friends, Tsume Akimichi, heir of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans, and Yue Houzuki, son of Suigetsu and Karin of Sasuke-san's former Itachi assassination team, Hebi. "Hey Ayame!" the kids said in unison. "So who is here?" Ayame asked them. "Us three, Kazedo, Senko, Kasumi, Tsutsuji, Soga, Kisei, Sayama, Hajyu, Genko, Hikari, Naginata, Hiei, and Mika." Yu replied. "Mika still part of the Akatsuki Heroes Club." Ayame. "Well, she is the daughter of Kisame Hoshigaki…" Tsume said. "Akatsuki… Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Yuna (AN: Yuna is my non-canon name for the blue-haired member of Akatsuki. The Akatsuki Heroes are a bunch of kids who use their own versions of the Akatsuki group.)

"Well kids settle down." Aoi-sensei said. "Aoi Umino, daughter of Iruka and Mizuno Umino, Age: 17, Chunin" Yu said happily. He had gained info on about everyone, and he was proud about that. "I will need you to show how good you are, everyone, this is a simple question, can you do the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" she asked. "YES!!" Everyone shouted in unison. They all ran out into the stormy outside, and one by one, did the jutsu. Everyone passed, and they all ran inside to find that there weren't any hitai-ate. "What the?!" Ayame shouted.

Character Spotlight

Ayame Nara

Daughter of Shikamaru Nara and Temari, Niece of Sabaku no Gaara and Kankuro and Kiri no Haku, Cousin of Hajyu and Sayama

Favorite foods are noodles and meats, like teriyaki

Specializes in her family's shadow jutsu and wind jutsu, and summoning, she uses dual fans.

Wears her hair like her mother did

Friends are Tsutsuji Hyuga, Hikari and Yu Houzuki, and Tsume Akimichi

Likes hanging out with Sakura-sensei and Hinata-sensei

Wears clothes similar to Sakura used to wear

Is in love with Kazedo Uzumaki

Favorite place is on top of the Hokage Monument

Rival of Kasumi Uchiha

AN: Yeah yeah, it's short, but I thought it was a good chapter. Please review and tell me anything you'd like for me to put in the next chapter, and I'll do it, probably.


	2. When it rains, it pours

AN:Tsubasa here. Sorry for the wait, but I wwnt on a vacation, and the second chapter was on my home computer. I'd like to thank thunderxxstorm for reviewing, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for reading, and remember, Tsubasa doesn't own Naruto.

Chapter II: When it Rains, It Pours

"Oh, I'm sorry, they're in the desk, I forgot to take them out." Aoi-sensei replied, and she put her arms behind her head. She walked over to the desk, and took all of them out. She handed the headbands to all of the students, and walked out, "Don't forget to be here at 10:00 tomorrow to get in your teams. You are dismissed." "Not yet Aoi…"

"Oh crap, not Guy-sensei…" Ayame sighed. "Hello everybody, if you don't know, the name's Might Guy, and I'm very impressed by your youthful expressions, especially you Genko, and I love your bowl-cut of TRUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Guy shouted. "Oh Guy-sensei!!!" Genko shouted as he hugged Guy and began to cry. "It's okay son, your tears just show how youthful you are!" Guy said as he began to cry, too.

Ayame covered her eyes and began to shake her head. Yu tried to fight back laughing, but it seemed too hard for the kid. Tsume and Hikari looked at them with the mouths wide open. "Ugh, what is it Guy-sensei…" Aoi sighed, quite flustered and embarrassed. "Me, and two other jonin have decided that when the kids get their teams tomorrow, they must compete in a tournament in order to fully graduate. "Great, what a drag…" Ayame sighed silently. "I heard that…" Guy said as he appeared right in front of Ayame. Ayame fainted and fell on her head. Hikari and Tsume continued to stare as if they too were knocked out. Yu poked Guy on the back, and sent a blank stare towards him. When Guy turned around, Yu opened his mouth, "Guy-sensei, you knocked out Ayame," "You bastard!!" a voice shouted. "She's still alive stupid." Yu shouted back. "Sorry, I've been watching too much TV…" it replied.

"Aww, worried about you girlfriend," a kid teased. "Isn't it common to worry about your friend…?" Yu said, and he disappeared in a gurgle of water. He reappeared behind the kid, and he hit a few of the kid's tenketsu with some added chakra. "Thanks for teaching me some of that, Tsutsuji." Yu grinned. "No prob!" Tsutsuji shouted back. Yu walked back to his spot where Ayame was, and she reawoke. Hikari and Tsume helped her up, while Aoi-sensei scolded Yu. "Okay everyone; be here 30 minutes earlier so we can do the tournament, so for real this time, you're dismissed. Sayonara." "Sayonara, Aoi-sensei!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Yes!!" Ayame shouted. "I've got my headband, I'm a genin!!" Ayame began to jump from building to building. "This is awesome!" she laughed as the rain splashed in her face. She finally saw her house, but decided to stop at Ichiraku Ramen. "Maybe Kazedo will be there." She grinned, as she imagined Kazedo sweeping her up bridal style. She ran to the district which contained Ichiraku Ramen. "If he's here, I'll be so happy!!" she thought. She began to shake around happily, but then noticed she was in the middle of a jump. "Oh NO!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell into the alley.

"Ayame!!" a voice shouted. An enigmatic man jumped from the alley and caught Ayame from her fall. "Phew, that was close!" he sighed, "Right Ayame, Ayame? AYAME!" he shouted. He stared at her behind the darkness of his white and blue cloak. "She's just sleeping…. Phew…" He jumped from building to building to where she had been when he first met her. He sat her down under the trees. "Wow, it's been ten years since Sasuke-san brought me here. Ten years since I first met you, Ayame. I've been hiding my secret, though." He looked over the horizon. "Ten years…" He thought, and then the memory flashed into his mind.

"Kisame, get the kid!" Itachi roared. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Kisame sighed. The boy ran from the two, and hid behind the tree. "They're gonna get me, please, Father, save me!" he shouted. "Samehada!!" Kisame shouted, and he slashed the tree to little splinters. A few chips of wood flew into the boy's face, and blinded him. "NOOOO!!!!!!" a woman shouted. She limped to Kisame, and stabbed him with a kunai. "Mother, is that you?!" he shouted. "Die, woman!!" Kisame shouted. The boy heard a rip, and felt a liquid run to his feet. "Mother? Mother? MOTHER?!!!!!" He screamed. The boy opened his eyes, revealing glowing aqua colored eyes. A strong aura surrounded the boy, and he rushed forward to Kisame, and hit him with a water dagger.

"It's been a while, eh Kisame?" the boy asked. He turned around, and the saw the shark man standing there. "Are you ready to witness my strength?" he asked. "Not yet, but soon enough, and believe me, I want to. I've got the lost eye to show that, eh brat!" he laughed, and he disappeared in a gurgle of water. "I will have my revenge, Kisame!" he shouted. The boy looked down at Ayame, and picked her up.

Yu sighed. "Ayame…" he thought. He could see a bright light in his mind. "Awww. That's so cute" he heard a voice say. "Shut up, turtle!" he said to it. "That's no way to talk to me, now you've hurt my feelings, wahhhh! Nah, just kidding." The voice teased. "I wish they never broke you out of the dang statue!" Yu shouted. "Uh kid, your girlfriend is staring..." he said. "Oh cra…" he shouted as he turned around quickly, and accidentally kissed Ayame. Yu pulled away quickly, and Ayame passed out. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!!!" he shouted, and he disappeared in a gurgle of water.

"Okay, time to train!" Kazedo shouted at Genko. "Okay then, Leaf Hurricane!!" he shouted, and he kicked at Kazedo. "That won't work now that I've got my new move." Kazedo grinned, and he did a replacement jutsu. "Heh, now I can begin!" Kazedo laughed. "Typhoon Lotus!!" Kazedo shouted, and he appeared behind Genko and kicked, sending a disruption of wind chakra. The power pushed Genko back, and Kazedo appeared once more behind Genko, and kicked him up. Kazedo created a shadow clone, and they both began to move their hands together. Wind chakra began to swirl around them, and the clone disappeared. Kazedo punched him down, and before he hit the ground, and kicked down on Genko.

"Whoa!!" Genko shouted. "That was awesome!" Kazedo roared triumphantly. "Wow buddy, nice, almost as good as my taijustu!" Genko shouted. "Yeah, pretty cool, eh!" Kazedo laughed. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I noticed that a certain woman seemed to have her eye on you!" Genko grinned. Genko walked over to Kazedo, and jabbed him lightly in the arm, "Eh, eh…"

"Does he mean… Kasumi?!" Kazedo laughed. "So he does like Ayame, I'll tell Tsutsuji-kun to tell her." Genko grinned. "Well buddy, I got to go talk to Tsutsuji." Genko said, and he disappeared. "Tell my cousin I said 'Hi'" Kazedo shouted.

"I had a feeling Kazedo liked Ayame, aww, this is such a wonderful act of love and YOUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Genko shouted. He finally reached the Hyuga estate where Tsutsuji was outside with his mother, Tenten. "Mushi mushi Tenten-san, may I talk with Tsutsuji?" Genko asked. "Of course Genko-kun, and please, no honorifics, just call me Tenten." She replied, "and besides, with Tsutsuji gone, I can talk with all my friends!" she thought with glee. Tsutsuji walked over by Genko, and Genko walked him away. "Okay listen, I'm absolutely sure Kazedo likes Ayame!" Genko shouted.

"Him too!! I mean, really?" Tsutsuji gasped, "Smooth, you pulled him over, I'm treating you to a soda later!" he thought. "Yeah, I asked him if he liked a certain girl, and he said he did, and then he said to say 'Hi'" Genko replied when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Tsutsuji and Genko looked over to see the snooping Tsume and Hikari. "Reporting here in the Hyuga residence is Tsume Akimichi," "… and Hikari Houzuki." They laughed. "And we just go info that Kazedo Uzumaki, son of the Hokage and Hyuga heir, is in love with our best friend Ayame Nara, daughter of a foreigner and a slacker." They laughed in unison, and they ran out. "Oh frick!!" Genko shouted as the two ran after them.

Character Spotlight

Yu Houzuki

Has a crush on Ayame Nara, his best friend.

Specialized in the use of swords and water jutsu, and is adept in ice jutsu.

Has a secret that only the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha know about.

Loves rice, especially with salmon on it. Also enjoys ramen and Goldfish, "Hey, even though they aren't real fish, they're good!"

Son of Suigetsu Houzuki and Karin, twin brother of Hikari.

Rivals are best friends Tsutsuji Hyuga and Senko Uchiha

Friends are Tsutsuji Hyuga, Hikari, Tsume Akimichi, Senko Uchiha, Ayame Nara, Soga Inuzuka, Sayama, and Hajyu. Very popular in his own way.

Likes cracking out jokes, sarcasm, manga, writing, storms, water, flavored water, collecting info, and videogames.

Eyes are blue, while hair is silver with blue highlights.

Favorite place is a hidden waterfall in the forests.

AN:Pretty kickin, eh. I'll have the next chapter in a couple of days. Thanks for reading, but for today, I've got a special announcement. I will now be saying the meanings of names in pairs, starting with Ayame and Yu. Ayame can mean, design, destinction, or pattern, but in this instance, means iris, a type of flower. Yu can mean at last, beyond doubt, increasingly, more and more, or hot water, and the chances are, I'll make Yu's character fit all of these. Thank you, and like I like to say, _sore ja mata._


	3. A Fork in the Road of Life

AN: Hi peoples. I just need to say that I haven't got any reviews, and it's kinda getting me down. But screw that, I'm still writing, but please do review. Sayonara, and I still don't own Naruto. sigh

Chapter III: A Fork in the Road of Life

"Well it looks like our little girl is growing up, eh lazy ass." Temari grinned. "Yeah yeah, what's for dinner?" Shikamaru asked. "Dammit lazy ass, go get some damn takeout, oh I'm sorry Ayame, could you possibly leave the room for a second?" Temari pleaded. "Oh don't worry; all the girls in my class are having a slumber party, so I'll be over at Hikari's!" Ayame grinned. "Oh, okay then honey, well then, if you excuse myself and your father, I'll just drag the lazy bum into our room. "No!! Ayame, save me, she'll tire me with constant wanting!!" Shikamaru whined. "A woman needs some entertainment, and I demand more of it!!" (AN:…)

"That's just sick and wrong…" Ayame sighed. She picked up her bag, and made her way to Hikari's. "Man, does Hikari have a cool house or what?!" she thought to herself. Somehow, Hikari and Yu had gotten a very awesome house. She'd been there many times, and it never ceased to amaze her. She meant, well, she didn't know what she meant. Anyway, she marched on, thinking of the fun she'd have. Tsume made really good pizza, and Hikari always told amusing and entertaining stories. Plus, there were many other girls there, like her cousin Hajyu, who always seemed to have very complex and thought out pranks at parties. She'd better watch out for her, make sure she didn't fall asleep first. That was the code!! Then there was, ugh, Kasumi Uchiha, who she was sure that she was in love with Kazedo. Kasumi really enjoyed spending time at the Houzuki residence, for some unknown reason. Then there was Kisei Aburame, who was an enigma really. Still, she added a little bit of edge to Hikari's stories. Finally, there was Tsuki Hyuga, who was Tsutsuji's sister, who was born a year before Tsutsuji. Man, how did Neji-sama and Tenten-sama do that with all their work?

"Okay everyone, I've gotten some information." Yu grinned. "What is it, Yu?" Senko asked. "Okay, I overheard…" "Y'mean you were eavesdropping…" Tsutsuji interrupted. "Shut up, oh, and by the way, did you and Genko ever catch Tsume and my sister?" Yu asked. "Don't mention it to anyone, it never happened, okay?" Tsutsuji said, while flicking his eyes from one direction to another. "Okayyyyy… well, back to my plans, I _overheard_ my sister talking with Tsume and Ayame, and they, along with every girl in our class, and Tsuki, are having a slumber party." "Yeah, so?" Tsutsuji said. "You know Tsutsuji; you can be really stupid sometimes." Senko replied. "Dude, it'll give us something to do, and then we can also watch _girls_!" Yu shouted. "You just want to peek on girls and observe them for your information database." Tsutsuji grinned. "Research…" Senko said blankly. "Huh, that sure does sound familiar." Tsutsuji replied. "You've just been watching a lot of TV." Senko answered.

"Back to the subject, to complete this objective, we'll need more men!" Yu shouted. "Yes sir, I recommend Lieutenants Soga Inuzuka, Sayama, and Kazedo Uzumaki!!" Senko and Tsutsuji shouted obediently in unison. "I agree totally, go retrieve the lieutenants, and while you're at it, get me a pizza." Yu shouted happily, sporting a Guy-sensei grin. "Why!!" they shouted. "Duh, I'm hungr… I mean it's for the Girl Watching Committee." He grinned, thinking, "Wow, you dodged that arrow, smooth…" "Oh, good idea then!" Tsutsuji grinned. "Wow, you've been hanging around Hokage-sama too much." Senko mumbled. "I heard that!" Tsutsuji said, appearing in front of Senko, and thus knocking him out. "Wow, how'd that work again?" Yu thought, and he made a shadow clone appear for some strange reason. The he unveiled his master plan, "Oh my god, you killed Senko," he said, while his clone continued with, "you…" before Yu's shin was met with Tsutsuji's foot. Senko immediately rose, and they left to retrieve their fellow adolescent males. "And I didn't even really hear what he said!"

"Hey girls, what's up?!" Ayame shouted as she ran into Hikari's house. "Hey Ayame!" Hikari laughed. "Makin' popcorn already?!" Ayame pointed out, and Hikari looked down. "NO!! I didn't know I pressed the start button!!" Hikari shouted. "It's okay; I'm just pulling your leg!" Ayame grinned. "Hi Ayame!" was heard, and she looked up, to see Tsume hanging from a balcony. "Hi Tsume!" she grinned.

"So, is anyone else here yet?" Ayame asked Hikari. Hikari was hanging upside-down from the stairs, and opened her mouth, "Yeah, Tsuki's somewhere around here, and Kasumi's here, for some reason, she was in Yu's room." "Hmm… hey, can we make some slushies?" Ayame asked. "Sure, all the ingredients are in the freezer." Hikari answered. "Oh yeah, Hikari, do ya have the ingredients for my famous pizza?" Tsume asked. "Hai!" Hikari confirmed.

Ayame decided to go find Tsuki. Even though she was in the class before her, it was only because she had an early birthday, so she was almost the same age as everyone else. Ayame searched around, only to find Kasumi still in Yu's room, taking a deep sniff, and lying on his bed. "What the heck are you doing?!" Ayame shouted in shock. "NOTHING!!" Kasumi shouted in surprise, covering her face with a blanket. "I hope she doesn't see me blushing!" Kasumi thought. "Okay…" Ayame sighed, and she walked into the library, finally finding Tsuki, sitting down and reading one of Yu's manga. "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! I love that one! CLAMP is a favorite of mine!" Ayame shouted suddenly, obviously startling Tsuki enough for her to drop the book. Tsuki was a lot more like her aunt than her mother, and thus easily embarrassed and startled, but still, she kept her head high in hope her crush would notice her. Her crush? Yu of course. Strangely, Yu was very popular with girls, even though he was more of an Uzumaki than an Uchiha, which was strange seeing as that Ayame had heard that all the girls were in love with Sasuke-sama when he was younger. Heck, women still were in love with him, but Sakura-san kept that in line.

"Okay everyone, seeing as we are all here, we can now commence Operation Watch the Girls!" Yu shouted. "Yes sir, General Yu, sir!" everyone else shouted in unison. "Well then, when exactly does the party start?" Sayama asked. "Umm… well, Tsume, Ayame, Tsuki, and Kasumi already arrived a while ago, and I believe Kisei arrived shortly after that…" Yu answered as he munched on his slice of pizza. As a result of him paying for the delicious treats, he got an entire pizza to himself. "And I saw Hajyu leaving while I was coming over here so…" Sayama led off and then "IT"S BEGUN!!"

"Okay, I say Hide and Seek first!" Tsume and Ayame shouted in unison. Both were big fans and veteran players of the game, and they were even on the team. Yes, there was such a thing. "Meh, let's do that later, when it's darker." Hikari pointed out, and the two nodded in agreement. "well, how about Truth or Dare!!" Hajyu grinned. "Yeah!!" Everyone shouted in agreement. (AN: Girls do that, right?)

"Okay Tsuki, Truth or Dare?" Hajyu asked the Hyuga heiress. "Um… uh… Tr…" "Dare…" Tsume coughed. "Okay then, when you next see Yu, you have to kiss him!" Hajyu grinned. Tsuki widened her eyes and blushed. Kasumi stared, and everyone else giggled. "And… if you don't, we'll tell Tsutsuji to tell all the boys that you like Yu!!" Hajyu grinned. Damn, Hajyu sure was brutal with Truth or Dare. Tsuki continued to blush, and pointed to Tsume, "Tr… Truth or D…Dare" she stuttered. "Um, Truth!" Tsume shouted. "Chicken." Someone mumbled. "Fine then, Dare!" Tsume shouted. "Umm…" Tsuki mumbled, when Ayame and Hikari crowded around the shy girl. "We dare you to tell Genko Lee that he's hot!!"

With their leftover pizza in an insulation bag, the boys spied on the girls from a tree outside a window. "Yo, who brought the freaking sodas?!" Yu shouted. "Why?" "Duh, because I'm thirsty!" "Me, and I brought Dr. Shinobi, is that okay?" Kazedo grinned. "You're a good man, you're promoted to Captain Uzumaki!" Yu grinned. "Dude, I went and got the damn pizza!!" Tsutsuji shouted in protest. "Fine then, you didn't have to yell. Waahh!!" he cried out. "What the heck, dude?" Senko asked. "Back to reality, oh, and you're promoted to Colonel Hyuga." Yu replied.

"Anyway, I believe they're playin' Truth or Dare" Soga pointed out. "Wow Soga, I didn't even know you were here. You haven't said, like, anything!" Yu shouted. "Yeah, I'm here." Soga said. "Hey wait, now they're doing something else, oh great, pizza and popcorn." Tsutsuji pointed out. "Boring!!"

"You know you have no chance with Yu, Ayame!" Kasumi grinned. "YU!!" Ayame shouted. "Everyone knows Ayame likes Kazedo!" Everyone shouted in unison. "Oh, well then you _definitely _don't have a chance with _him_!" Kasumi shouted. "WHAT!!" Ayame shouted, and she tried to pounce on the Uchiha Heiress. "I'll rip your eyes out, you witch!!" she shouted. Luckily, Tsume and Hikari were stopping her from fulfilling that threat.

"_And _you're a complete failure of a kunoichi. I could beat you with my eyes closed!" Kasumi taunted. "Oh, it's on now!" Ayame grinned evilly. She walked outside and motioned for the girls to follow her. When they finally reached where she was standing, she pointed out to the crowd. Everyone moved away except Kasumi, and Ayame opened her mouth, 'I challenge you to a shinobi battle!!" Ayame shouted.

"Oh sweet!!" the boys chattered. "This is going to be awesome!" Soga grinned quietly. "Kazedo, get the sodas from the cooler, Tsutsuji, get the pizza, this is going to be better than Pay-for-view!" Yu grinned. Meanwhile…

"Okay then, Ready, Steady, GO!!" Ayame shot out to the left and threw some kunai. Kasumi jumped over the flying projectiles, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ayame did some handsigns and suddenly, Kasumi came out of the bushes. "Kage Mane!!" Ayame grinned. "How'd you find me?!" Kasumi shouted. "Don't wear perfume!!" Ayame grinned in victory. "NOT!!"

Kasumi disappeared, revealing it was a shadow clone. "Damn, a clone!!" Ayame cursed. Suddenly, a large amount of small flames began to dart towards her. "Yomi Hana no Jutsu!! (Hades Flower Jutsu)" Kasumi shouted. "Damn!!" Ayame said, and jumped out of the way. Several flames hit the ground and extinguished, and yet many seemed to follow her. "That's it!!" Ayame shouted, and she performed quick handsigns. "Kamataichi no Jutsu!!" she yelled loudly, "I… AM… NOT… A LAZY FAILURE!!!" Ayame screamed, and she blew a very large amount of cutting wind at the flames, and they quickly extinguished. Kasumi looked at her opponent and rival, and fell to her knees. "I forfeit…"

"Woohoo!! Cat fight!!" Soga shouted. "What?!" Tsume shouted in surprise, and she looked up at the tree. "Dammit Soga, you ruined our cover!" "I mean… Moo!" Soga grinned. "Stupid ass, cows don't live in trees!" Yu shouted. "Al…Allow me." Tsuki said to Hikari. Hikari nodded, and the Hyuga girl walked to tree and closed her eyes. "I can see!!" she thought, and she hit the tree. The tree just sat there, and then began to rumble. Of course, Yu fell down, and hit Tsuki in the head. He hit the ground hard, and Tsuki fell on him, and in a very awkward way, their lips met. Tsuki opened her pale eyes, and she fainted on Yu's chest. Soon after, all the boys fell from their hiding place too, and the girls looked at the grimacing boys. Ayame cracked her knuckles, and they quickly tied them up in nylon rope. "It's got bits of reinforced metal in it, so you can't escape. The girls took the bonded boys, and took them in. "Wait, what about me?!" Yu shouted. "Oh, we'll leave you there."

"Y'know, she actually very pretty. Petite with porcelain skin..." were his last thoughts when he finally fell asleep with her still on him. Hikari walked outside and saw her tired brother, and smiled. "I'll get him later. But for now…" she thought. She laid a blanket on the boy. "They make a good couple, eh Ayame?"

Character Spotlight

Tsuki Hyuga

Is head over heels for Yu Houzuki, and those feelings may return soon.

Uses the Gentle-Fist style of fighting, and is adept at Hyuga skills.

Created her own water jutsu to have something in common with her crush, its name is Suiton: Shippu no Tate Jutsu.

Is easily comparable to her aunt as Yu is to Naruto.

Loves Eating Fruit, Rice, Sweet Bean Paste, and like her uncle Ramen. Enjoys other types of noodles too.

Daughter of Tenten Kikyo, now Hyuga, and Neji Hyuga, Older sister by one year of Tsutsuji, Niece of the Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki, and Cousin of Kazedo Uzumaki.

Favorite place is the waterfall of Yu, which she had found, and where she watches him.

Friends are Kisei Aburame, Soga Inuzuka, Ayame Nara, Tsume Akimichi, Hajyu, and Hikari Houzuki

Dreams to be with Yu forever.

Eyes are pale lavender, hair is dark blue.

AN: Well that was very funny eh. I wonder what'll happen next. Only I know. Bwahahaha. Anyway, here are today's chapter's name meanings. They are Tsutsuji and Tsuki Hyuga. Yay!! Tsutsuji means azalea. I wonder why? Meh, I'll get to that later. And then there's Tsuki. Tsuki means a _lot _of things, so I'll just explain what I based her on. Moon, and Luck. Luck goes to the chances of her getting together with Yu. Moon will explain a certain characteristic Yu will possess later, and also a technique she'll base it on. Well anyway, see ya. Sore ja mata.


	4. It's Still Raining

AN: This chapter is kind of sad, but still, some characters are coming into aspect.

Chapter IV: It's Still Raining

"No way!!" Tsume and Ayame shouted as Hikari told them the news. "I know, isn't it weird, I wouldn't have ever thought of it!" she shouted. "Damn, and after how hard we worked to humiliate him, he goes and ends up getting something good out of it!!" Tsume shouted. "Hey, could you guys be a little quieter? I'm trying to suck in all the wonders of YOUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Genko asked. "SHUT UP GENKO!!" the girls shouted at him in unison. Genko backed off, and the boys walked in.

"Well, at least we got him with another prank!" Tsume grinned. All the boys walked in with make-up on their faces. "Wow guys, you are beautiful!" Ayame grinned. Senko grinned and walked up to Ayame and grinned, "Yeah, we look just like you and Tsume and Hikari, heck, we're even _flat_ like you!" Senko laughed and left with the other boys, except Yu, who stayed behind. He grinned, and looked at Hikari. He suddenly transformed into water, and the makeup fell to the ground. He reformed and looked normal. "Dammit, why can't I do that?!" Hikari shouted. "Yeah, a whole lot of bad happened, I met an awesome girl I never noticed before, got some pizza, got to spy on girls, and didn't even get a penalty. Yeah, that night sucked!" Yu laughed, and disappeared.

"Okay everyone; I've come to announce the teams. They will be as follows…" "Wow, I am really lucky I met her firsthand." Yu thought as he looked out the window. "Aww… this is freaking awesome!!" he screamed in his mind. Then he looked up. "Team 7, Yu Houzuki…" "What, what the hell, am I expelled?!" Yu shouted. "Sit down stupid, she's telling you what team you're on." Someone shouted. "Oh." Yu looked down and saw Tsuki laughing. "Heh…" he grinned.

"Back to reality, Team 7, Yu Houzuki…" "Yes!!" Yu grinned as he shot up. "Sit down!!" Aoi-sensei shouted. "Yes ma'am." He apologized. "Ayame Nara and Kazedo Uzumaki." Aoi said angrily, and she glared at Yu. "Yes!!" Ayame shouted as she shot up.

"Aww… I'm not with Tsuki…" Yu thought, "… but at least I'm with a friend, but Kazedo likes Ayame, right?" he thought. "Okay, your first mission with your sensei's and your teams will be explained when you get with your sensei's. You are dismissed." Aoi-sensei reported. "Aww man, I can't have fun with Tsuki now, man, now all of a sudden, I can't stop thinking of her." Yu complained in his mind. "Yo Yu, come here, I challenge you!!" Kazedo shouted. "Hmm?" "Yeah, I wanna see if you deserve my cousin." He grinned. "You're going out with my sister?!" Tsutsuji shouted. "Fine then, I'll fight both of you!" Yu said emotionlessly, obviously losing his usual idiotic happy-go-lucky personality.

"Here we go!!" Yu grinned. "Ready, Steady, GO!!" Kazedo shouted, and with that, they were gone. Yu looked up at the sky. "It's starting to rain again…" he mumbled. He looked at the bushes to his right, and stared at it. "Time for the hunt…"

"So, how do you feel about Tsuki and Yu?" Tsume asked. "Huh? Whadaya mean?" Ayame protested. "Oh, well then you're Tsuki Houzuki-pro?" Tsume grinned. Ayame spurted out her soda, and Tsume grinned. "Well, back to reality, guess we're gonna have to find a way to get you and Kazedo to hook up." Tsume laughed. "Yea… Yeah."

"Wow, I'm gonna have to thank Jiraiya for writing these books, but I don't get this part. What's an o…?" "Hey dummy, why don't you brandish us?!" a voice asked. "**Yeah, shine up and make up sharper!" **another voice shouted angrily. "Shut the hell up, It's time to catch my prey." The man grinned.

Tsutsuji lay on the ground. "He beat me quickly, but what's with that chakra?!" he thought. Kazedo was sitting against a tree. "What was with his chakra?!" Kazedo shouted in his mind. He thought back to moments before.

Kazedo and Tsutsuji had Yu pinned in a corner. "There's no way you could get us now!! "Heh!!" Yu laughed. He closed his eyes, and quickly opened them, revealing glowing aqua eyes. Strangely, his chakra began to erupt into a visible aqua aura. Yu slammed his fist into Tsutsuji, and sent him flying. He laughed at Kazedo, and began some hand signs. "Suiton: Mizu no Kama Jutsu!!" he shouted. Yu waved his arm in a wav motion, and several blades of water flew towards Kazedo and slashed him.

"How was that for a battle, guys?" Yu grinned, "I hope that helped you guys for your training, still, keep going, and get better. Now excuse me as I go see Tsuki, oh, and take this." Yu did some more handsigns, and opened his mouth, "Kinen no Sakujo Jutsu." A shockwave surrounded the boys. Yu quickly healed everyone to cover it up.

"Hey Yu, where are we?" Tsutsuji. "I have no idea, where are we, Kazedo?" Yu asked. "No idea." "Well anyway, I'll see you guys later." Yu replied, and he walked to the waterfall.

"Ahh, livin' life, havin' your health, that's all that matters right?" (AN: Tell me if you get the quote.) Yu sat on the shore, and grinned. "I'm having fun." He began to lie back, when a senbon flew past him, and cut his cheek. "Who's there?!" He shouted. "Damn, I missed!" the man cursed. He walked out and grinned. "I saw you in the bingo book! You're Hayai Sashiki!!" "That's the name!" Hayai grinned. "You're one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!!"

"Yep, and I'm here to kill you, Yu Houzuki!" he laughed. "Why?!" Yu shouted. "You have injured a former Mist swordsman, and a former friend!" "Kisame…" Yu mumbled. "Yep, so here we go, right Rasenmizu?!" Hayai smiled, and he disappeared in a gurgle of water. "Dang!"

Hayai reappeared behind Yu, and shot a spiraling bullet of water from his blade. "Crap!!" Yu shouted, and he transformed into water, and blended into the water. It was raining. "The rain brings a storm with it, and with the storm are the memories of the past…" Where had he heard that? Hayai performed some hand signs, and grinned, and shot a water dragon missile at him.

"Yu… Yu… YU!!" Tsuki screamed. In the pool of the waterfall laid a battered and bloody Yu, with a large amount of blood dyeing the pure water. His eyes were blood red, and he had a frown. The Hyuga girl stared in horror at the boy. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

All of his friends stared at him in a circle. Tsutsuji, Senko, Kazedo, and Soga stared at him, occasionally shedding a tear. Ayame, Tsume, Hikari, and Tsuki were balling their eyes out, while Tsutsuji, Sayama, and Hajyu tried to comfort them. Genko was hugging both Lee and Guy, and crying. Nagi, Mika, and Kisei looked out the window blankly, while Aoi-sensei covered her eyes. Sasuke was staring at Yu, and cursing at himself for not getting there to save the son of his former teammate. Little did they know that Kasumi was outside his room crying like there was no tomorrow. Some parents were arriving to comfort their children, while the Hokage, Naruto, and Hinata-sama called for the top three medics to arrive. Unfortunately, one was off gambling, but the others were able to arrive. "Sakura-chan and Moegi. I'm glad you could arrive." Naruto smiled. "Whatever Naruto." Sakura said angrily. "Is it that time of the month?" he asked stupidly. "SHUT UP NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed.

"Okay kids, although Yu is unable to participate, the others will have to go on their graduation mission with your sensei's. "They are Kakashi Hatake, with Kazedo and Ayame; Haruka Yuhi, with Tsume, Senko, and Nagi; Anko Mitsarashi, with Kasumi, Tsutsuji, and Genko; Rock Lee…" "DAD!!" Genko shouted. "Shut up!!" "Okay, Rock Lee, with Soga, Kisei, and Hikari; and last but not least, is Tsubasa Shiro, with Sayama, Hajyu, and Tsuki." Aoi-sensei reported. "Okay everyone, you're out!"

Character Spotlight

Kazedo Uzumaki

Is in love with Kasumi Uchiha, who is in love with…

Has access to Byakugan, and many skills of his father.

Is kind of a pervert.

Acts more like Neji than Naruto.

Loves ramen, and likes any other food his dad likes. Hates fish.

Son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki. Cousin of Tsutsuji and Tsuki Hyuga. Nephew of Tenten and Neji Hyuga.

Hair color is blonde with natural blue highlights.

Friends are Senko and Kasumi Uchiha, Ayame Nara, Yu Houzuki, Sayama, Hajyu, Genko Lee, and Soga Inuzuka.

Favorite place is the Hyuga estate.

AN: Heh, well that was so sad I had to laugh. Sorry for the short chapter. Poor girls, they're really worried about Yu. I hope he gets better. Will he? Who knows? I knows. I will be putting the Name Meanings on hiatus for a bit, but they'll return soon. See ya in the next chapter. _Sore ja mata._


	5. An Impending Doom in Fate

AN: Well, how was it. I'd like to thank Persia Hime in this chapter, for reassuring me of something, and also to say her story is very good. This and the coming chapter are supposed to have a lot of character growth. Here we go!

Chapter V: An Impending Doom in Fate.

"Man, it is _way _too cold around here!!" Ayame complained. "Wow, this book is so interesting." Kakashi grinned. "Icha Icha Tactics, dude, that's a pervert book, you stupid perv." Kazedo said. "You know, on my first impressions, I just don't like you." Kakashi blankly said.

It all started the next day after Yu was hurt. We met Kakashi-sensei at this spot, where he asked us about ourselves. He told nothing about himself, so Kazedo and I decided not to tell him about us. He got a little ticked, but ignored it to read his perverted book. I got quite angry that our sensei was such a damn perv. He was like Jiraiya-san, except he was a little more closeted.

The Rokudaime had announced that the graduation mission was for them to go to the Cloud Village, where they had to navigate the village to a chamber where they'd have to fight someone, and prove they could use all three main jutsus. Total pain really. Then I think of what mom might do to dad while I'm not protecting him, and I feel weird.

"Are we there yet?" "No," "Are we there yet?" "NO!!" "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm trying to fill in Yu's place." Ayame said sadly. "Man, I hate the Lightning Country!!" she shouted. "Why?!" Kazedo asked. "I dunno, but it's just a drag! And the weather keeps changing!!" she shouted. "Wow, it gets better every time I read it." Kakashi-sensei grinned… behind a mask… okay. "Icha Icha Wars, c'mon sensei, stop being a pervert!" Kazedo shouted.

Just then, it decided it was time to start raining heavily. "Dammit!! It's still raining!!" Ayame screamed. "She had way too many mood swings…" Kakashi thought. "Oh don't worry kids, I brought a raincoat!" Kakashi grinned, as he put on the only raincoat. "I officially hate you." Ayame grumbled angrily. That's when it happened.

"We found it!!" Ayame screamed, "It's the Cloud Village!!" That's when she noticed that her "teammate" and "sensei" had left her in the cold rain. "Damn you Kakashi-sensei!!" she screamed. "Is she always this annoying?" Kakashi asked. "I dunno…" Kazedo responded.

"Hey Tsume!!" Ayame shouted. "Hi Ayame, how's your mission gone so far?" Tsume said happily. Boy did she miss her friend already. And then there was Yu, whom she was worried about. "Pretty suckish, Kakashi-sensei is a total pervert, and Kazedo has been ignoring me. "Hey Tsume-chan, you should try smoking a cinnamon stick, its aweeeeeeeeesome!!" Haruka-sensei grinned. "She's a sweet freak, and she's hyper! Just like the author's little brother!" Tsume grinned. "Fourth wall…" Ayame whispered to her friend. "Oh, sorry." Tsume apologized.

"Well anyway, we have to go. We've already located a chamber." Tsume grinned, and she took her sugarholic sensei with her as she left. "Hyper's better than pervert, or is it? I remember staying with Tsuki once, and Hokage-sama, who insisted I call him Naruto, came over for dinner. Believe when I say he acted like an idiotic psychopath!" Ayame thought. "Back to business." She said out loud.

"Okay guys, I suspect that to find a chamber, we'll have to discover a scroll which tells us where the chamber is." Ayame grinned. 'Wow, she's Shikamaru and Temari's daughter for sure!" Kakashi thought. "Like this?" Kazedo asked as he brought out a scroll with the Cloud Village symbol on it. "DUH!! Why didn't you show me earlier?!" Ayame shouted. "Why didn't you ask?" Kazedo asked blankly. "And he's definitely the son of Naruto-kun!" Kakashi thought happily, remembering the old days.

"Okay, 15 paces west, and 60 paces south." Ayame read. "I wonder how you count the paces. It could be anyone's paces." Ayame thought out loud. Kakashi and Kazedo laughed at the stupid remark, while Ayame blushed. "This totally, infinitely, absolutely sucks!!" she mumbled.

"Okay. I think this it." Ayame said, as she pointed to a building that had the Cloud symbol and then a 3 printed on it. "Definitely!" Kazedo grinned. "Well then, move on kids!" Kakashi grinned… sort of. They mover through the door, when Ayame screamed.

One hour earlier… A man in white and green had been walking around the Cloud Village. "I'm going to smell a lot of death soon." He laughed. That's when he spotted the building. It was pretty nice, a Cloud symbol on it. He walked in to find some Chunin. "Easy prey," he mumbled, and he quickly cut the man's head clean off. "Well, I hear there are few of these!" he grinned. "I** bet you're right boss!**" that voice laughed. He headed off to kill the others, thinking, "When I'm done, it's your turn, Raikage!" he laughed maniacally.

He had finished most of the them. It was so fun to just fell the flesh hitting his blade. All their was left was Number 3. "Do you know where three is?" he asked. "Yeah boss, its west of here." "Good, thanks." he grinned. He walked to the right, "My last appetizer, and then the main course." He laughed, licking his lips.

"This is Haruka Yuhi, I'm the sensei of Team 12, and we have a problem." Haruka whispered to the radio. "What is it Haruka?" the voice asked. "I've talked with the others… and all the opponents have been… KILLED!" she shouted. "WHAT!! GET EVERYONE OUT!!" the voice shouted. "Yes Hokage-sama, but we do have another problem…" Haruka sighed. "What Haruka?!" Naruto shouted. "We haven't heard from Kakashi and Team Seven…" she replied. "Kazedo…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Ayame screamed. In front of her was a decapitated and generally chopped up man. The blood had created a pool around the corpse, and a man was standing above, a man in green, with dual blades. "Kuroi Karasu" was all Kakashi could say. "Exactly!" the man grinned, and all of a sudden, a prison of black light covered him, "Kuro no Kage Fuin Jutsu!!" he shouted. A sudden pain filled Kakashi, and he fell to his knees. "It's sealing the darkness in you; it's a poison and a prison!" Kuroi grinned. "Now for the kids!!" he laughed psychotically.

"Shikamaru-sama." A voice asked. "Hey kid, what's up?" Shikamaru asked. "Sir, I need… your trench knives!!" he sighed. Shikamaru stared at the kid with a very surprised look, but then his face changed to a slight smile, "I always expected someone would need these one day… it's to save someone, isn't it, eh kid?" he yawned. "Yeah…" "Well then, you better protect my iris…" he sighed, and he laid back and handed the knives to the boy, "The point is to swirl the chakra really fast, like a whirlpool, which has speed and power. That's water chakra." He sighed, and then fell asleep. "Thank you Shikamaru-sama."

"Ayame, Kazedo, RUN!!" Kakashi shouted. "No way!!" Kuroi grinned, and he clapped his hands together. The door closed suddenly, and many kunais flew towards the two adolescents. "Damn, I wanted to hide this jutsu till the Chunin Exams!" Kazedo said angrily. He formed eight shadow clones, and they began to spin their chakra in many directions. Their chakra began to become visible, and a ball of pure chakra formed. The clones threw ball up, and dispersed, showing the real Kazedo. He grinned, and jumped up, catching the ball. "Rasengan: Crash!!" he shouted. He smashed the ball down, and the earth shot up, guarding them by taking the kunai.

"The Rasengan… at th…this l…level?" Kakashi stuttered, and he began to breathe hardly. "This i… is one of t… the forbi…dden jutsus in the… scroll… of th… the leaf…" he sighed, referring to the seal. Kazedo looked at Ayame, and she nodded, obviously getting his sign. "Fine then, time to reveal my power!!" he laughed, "Hijin!! Fujin!!" he shouted. "Yeah Boss?" "**Yeah?**" Ayame and Kazedo stared at the man, and he began to unravel the bandages around his blades revealing stitched up flesh! They looked closely, to a fanged mouth, where the sound seemed to be coming from, even though the mouths didn't move. The duo stared at the torn and stitched up flesh, and Ayame almost seemed as if she would throw up. Kuroi raised the blade with the red calligraphy tattooed on the flesh, and grinned. Ayame read the sign in her mind, and thought, "Hi… Fire? Hi means Fire!!" she screamed in her mind. "Hijin, Flame Release!!" Kuroi shouted. He slammed his blade down, and a shockwave of fire spread towards the kids.

"Mom, Dad, I really will miss you. She suddenly was hurled trough a vortex where she saw a brown haired boy and a blonde girl, both older than her. That's when she heard, "Temari, I love you!" Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and saw she was fine. Kazedo opened his mouth, "I used shadow clones, but we're still screwed." And then she screamed.

Kazedo was knocked back into the walls by an unknown force, and two kunais hit his wrists and held him to the wall. "Kazedo!!" she screamed. Kakashi looked at the Uzumaki boy with horror in his eye. He passed out with this new attack, and Kuroi raised his other blade. Ayame read the blue calligraphy on this blade, "Kaze… Kaze means wind." He laughed and pointed his blade to the two. "Fujin, Gale Release!!"

Character Spotlight

Tsume Akimichi

Is in love with, wait, who does she? Oh yeah, Nagi!

Uses her improved versions of her parent's jutsus.

Is like her mother, a gossip, but loves eating.

Is definitely more like her mother.

Love all foods. Favorite is her home-made pizza.

Daughter of Choji and Ino Akimichi.

Hair color is blonde. Changes brown in the winter.

Friends are Ayame Nara, Hikari Houzuki, Yu Houzuki, Kisei Aburame, Yu Houzuki, Sayama, Hajyu, Tsutsuji Hyuga, and Tsuki Hyuga.

Favorite place is Ayame, Hikari, and her's Hidden Forest Clubhouse.

AN: Well, how was it? Tell me, in a review. Heh, please do if you can. I really hop you enjoy this chapter. See ya soon, okay. Yay!! _Sore ja mata_!


	6. The Princess and Her Knight

AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the people who have reviewed, or have put the story on their alert list. This chapter is for **thunderxxstorm, Persia Hime, Tsubasa-Angel, Erakotsu, and Karui Yumi Kitsune-Hyuga. **I hope I got all of this in, and I hope that they appreciate it. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter VI: The Princess and her Knight

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!" A large spiraling blast of water shot towards Kuroi, and sweeped him away before he could kill the two. Ayame's vision began to turn hazy, but she continued to look at the sudden entrance. "What… Who…?" she asked herself, "Who could it be?" The silver shadow punched Kuroi, who had rose, but with that puch, a strange swirl of chakra hit him. "Water chakra?!" Kuroi muttered, he put his blades to his face, and guarded against the punches.

Kuroi suddenly felt a cutting sensation, and realized he had been stabbed too. "What? What's this guy doing?!" he shouted. Kakashi was still wincing, when he suddnely felt the darkness leaving him. "What?!" "Sorry it took so long…" a voice said happily. "Water chakra… can heal." Kakashi said, and he stood up to see this new fighter. "Suiton: Kyoumou Se!!" the shadow shouted. A tsunami suddenly gushed out at Kuroi, but a sudden pressure began to hit him, "Added chakra pressure?!" he muttered. And finally, the silver shadow revealed itself. A person-sized hurricane formed, and when it dispersed, a boy stood there. His name… was Yu Houzuki!!

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous missing-nin from the Cloud village, coming to purge the village into a state of despair and chaos!! "Firestorm" Kuroi Karasu, in the bingo book for killing the daimyo. Quite an offense, eh?" Yu laughed. "How do you know about me? You're from Konoha!!" Kuroi shouted, quite irritated. "Huh, oh! I'm an information collector, and your killer!! You hurt Ayame!!"

Yu laughed, and began to add chakra to the trench knives. "Time to kick some ass!!" Yu suddenly disappeared in a gurgle of water, but quickly reappeared behind Kuroi. Back to back, Yu grinned, "Your time is up…" He ripped Kuroi's shirt in the back, and kicked the man upwards. "Tidal Lotus!!" he shouted. He continued to kick the man upwards at lightspeed, but then on the ninth kick, he sped upwards above Kuroi, and knocked him down with the trench knives. "Arigato Shikamaru-sama!" he muttered.

"Heh… heh… ahahahahahahahahah!!" Kuroi laughed. "That was nothing, boy, lemme show you what fighting really is!!" "Oh crap…" Yu sighed. "Futon: Aoi no Kaze Jutsu!!" Kuroi shouted. He jumped upwards and began to swing Fujin around, "Hell yeah, boss!!" it shouted. Suddenly, several blue blades flew towards Yu.

Yu took the blades, and winced in pain, but opened one of his eyes, and grinned. "That was nothing…" "Oh really, boy? Have you noticed something's missing?" Kuroi grinned. "My trench knives, damn!!" Yu thought angrily. "Well, I never thought I'd need this, but here I go!! Tsurugi no Fuin!!" Yu shouted with anger and pain in his voice. "The iris and the moon are both protected by the one who continues to increase in cursed power!!" (AN: That basically means Yu will protect Ayame and Tsuki with his "cursed" power.) Yu looked at Kuroi with a "death" look, and ripped the cloth on his shoulder, revealing a seal which looked like the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The seal began to glow a bluish silver, and a light blinded all in the vicinity.

Yu stood in the prison, or so it seemed. When the smoke cleared, Yu stood from his opponent holding a zambato, that of Zabuza Momochi. "Bring it, bastard!!" Yu and Kuroi grinned evilly in unison. They rushed at each other, and slashed. Their backs to each other, Kuroi grinned, showing fangs. Yu's eyes looked back on his opponent, when he fell to his knees. "Damn… you… Kuroi!!" he cursed. Kuroi, his back still to Yu, pointed his blades up. He jumped around, and put his blades next each other, and pointed them to his fallen opponent, and called out, "Fujin, Hijin, RELEASE!!"

A flash of scarlet and cerulean shot out, blinding all. When the lights dimmed and dispersed, Kuroi stood there, but with demonic armor on. His eyes were glowing red, and his arm was a zambato, with a swirling, DNA like, pattern of crimson and cobalt. "You know kid, the only time I've ever had to use this before was when fighting the ANBU protecting that cowardly daimyo. You should be honored to die by my hand, as you're just one person!!" Kuroi grinned, showing fangs, all of his teeth, fangs!! His voice was more deep and devilish.

"C'mon kid, y'know you wanna kill this guy. He kicked your entire team's ass!! And ya know that the only way to do that is to release me!! Let my chakra flow into yours, mix it into a single entity. I am you, and you are me!! Just say it, I call for the Sanbi, the three-tailed genbu's power!" It grinned. It's one visible red eye shimmered, and it approached. Yu stood on a large platform of blue marble. On it in the center was a container shaped like a spiral, filled with water. There was a set of winding stairs connected to the spiral, and Yu ascended the steps.

He finally reached where chakra was visible. He looked into it, and saw the eye. A round eye of pure red, with a small yellow pupil in the center. "Fine then you stupid turtle, I, Yu Houzuki, the container of this atrocite, call upon the power of the Sanbi, the spirit entity of the great 1st Mizukage, Saizo Kirigakure!!"

Yu looked upon the long-haired man with violet eyes. His hair was the shade of a greyish blue. He looked at him, and finally spoke, "So I was to become a demon, eh? Well, at least the purity within him, my true self, will live on within you. You are my apprentice, Yu, and I am the Shodai Mizukage!" Yu finally understood it. He would use the demon's darkness in combination of the Mizukage's light. He finally opened his eyes.

His eyes glowed aqua. They seemed to have a ripple effect, and he grinned a demonic smile. His teeth too were fangs, and the bloodlust seemed to erupt out… in chakra. Cursed chakra. "Even his purity can't help, I'm in control boy!!" Yu shouted in a dual voice, before it finally decipated into a gruff version of Yu's voice. "What's with you kid? Doesn't matter though, Katon: Kurenai no Fenikkusu!!! Futon: Konpeki no Kimera!!!" He pointed the blade towards Yu, and the spiral extended from the blade and formed a fork. From one path came a fiery red phoenix while the other sprouted a wild blue chimera, both made of chakra.

As the phoenix dashed forward towards Yu, he began to smile, and then burst into a demonic cackle. Kakashi, still concious even though he was recovering from the excrutiating pain, watched in terror. "Is this kid… like Naruto?!" The phoenix finally reached Yu, when he simply took the flame, as if it was nothing. He licked his lips, and smiled as his shirt fell as ash, revealing a strange array of tattoos, covering his entire torso and back. He reached out his hand, revealing the same tattoos on that too, along with the fact that his nails had grown into talons.

"That's how he healed so quickly, it wasn't Sakura-chan that did it!" Kakashi though. A torrent of crazy information had swept through his mind. It was so unbelievable. The chimera had now flown to Yu, and a strange, powerful wind came with it's arrival. He continued his evil smile, and finally changed it into a grimace of dislike. He quickly grasped the chimera by it's neck which burned Yu's hand due to it _being _chakra, but he didn't care anymore.Pain was nothing.

The chimera dispersed into just a memory, and Yu began his slow walk to his happily terrified opponent, who was still grinning. Yu finally reached him, and the man raised his blade, and brought it down harshly, but Yu, as if it was a mirage, guared himself against the onslaught. "You're nothing! But I can't have the kid having a hissy fit that he was beaten to a pulp!" Yu grinned. The Sanbi's persona had taken over his temporarily. "NOTHING!!"

He swung his arm towards the possessed boy. "What is he?!" Kuroi thought. He slashed, creating a furious flurry of slashes, but the boy appeared to guard every single one of them, almost as if in slow-motion. "He's starting to become a pain, okay then…" he thought, "Houka no Bunshin Jutsu, Kaze no Bunshin Jutsu!!" Two clones appeared, with two seals on their foreheads. "Fujin, Hijin, unleash your ultimate power!!" The entities swung their blades in the air, and a violet, X-shaped blade of chakra shot out towards him. "Fire and Wind chakra forms Star chakra. It sears and cuts!" Yu grinned. Apparently, the Sanbi knew of chakra types. "Hoshiton: Kousa no Kometto Jutsu!!" he shouted. "I won't lose to such a weakling!! Such a simple Star style justu!!" Yu laughed, and he simply grabbed the slash as if it was nothing, and it dispersed. "What are you, boy!!" Kuroi asked in utter anger. "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi!!" he shouted, in his normal voice.

His chakra suddenly erupted out in a harsh aqua color. He disappeared in a flash, and appeared behind Kuroi in a blink of an eye. "Die you bastard!!" he shouted. He was still talking in his own voice. "Jinchuuriki?!" Kuroi shouted. Yu finally ran into Kuroi, when Kuroi felt a horrible pain in his waist. He looked down to see Yu had penetrated his armor, and had stabbed him in the stomach with his kunai. "No way?!" Kuroi shouted. "Extra pressure from my speed!!" Yu grinned, and the chakra disappeared, leaving regular Yu, who collapsed.

"I… cough will… not… cough lose… to a… cough KID!!" Kuroi shouted between cough. Blood was beginning to pour out of his cut mouth. "That… atrocite!!" he shouted. He picked up his shattered sword, and raised it above his head. "Die Pig!!" He was down before he could even bring it down an inch. Several ANBU members arrived suddnly, and hit him with several shurikens and kunais/ Before he collapsed, he cursed once more, "Not before this bastard is dead!!"

One of the ANBU took off his mask to reveal the face of Kiba Inuzuka, "Aww, Naruto's gonna be pissed about this!!" he grimaced, thinking of the pinned down Kazedo, "And Temari's going to kill me for not arriving earlier. Oh, I can imagine what horrible weapons she'll use!" Kiba said sadly. "Honey, are you ok?" another ANU member asked. She approached him and took off her mask. She was Kizu Inuzuka, Kiba's wife. "I'm thinking of how the Hokage and 'Wind Lady' are going to kill me. When you get home, tell Soga he's the man of the house now." Kiba grinned. He was a comedian at heart. He was always joking around.

That's when they made their mistake. Several poison tipped senbon hit all of the ANBU members, and they were instantly, although temporarily paralyzed. They watched in horror as Kuroi rose once again, but he was no longer Kuroi. A strange armored beast arrived, with a different design on each half, blue and red, wind and fire. "**If** _I_ **go** _to_ **hell**, _I'm_ **taking** _the_ **brat** _with_ **me**" he said in a dual voice. He looked at yu lying there on the ground, limp and unconcious. "_Easy _**target!**_!" _He approached Yu, and licked his lips.

Yu opened his eyes, and the chakra returned. A harsher one, a harsh grayish blue. "Level 1!!" His headband unraveled fell, and a shield developed over one of his eyes. His other eye closed, and when he opened it, it was red… with a yellow pupil! The chakra began karsher around his righ arm, and his arm became a larger, spiked one, with a large claw at the end. He disappeared literally. He didn't use the body flicker, he really teleported!! He appeared righ in fron of Kuroi, and jumped up. He grasped his face with his claw, and shot a beam of water chakra at sych a refined degree, it completely destroyed Kuroi.

Yu fell to his feet, and the claw turned into chakra, and was reabsorbed along with the other chakra. He grinned, showing a much more jagged smile. His shielded eye released the shield, which also turned to chakra, and his ye returned to the normal blue. It was over finally. It was over.

Character Spotlight

Hikari Houzuki

I don't even know who she likes yet? I'm thinking of a few though.

Uses mostly Genjutsus, but can also use star style.

Is like a normal girl, who likes boys, her friends, and fashion.

She cares for her brother's well-being very much.

Her favorite food is potato chips, and food from the Village Hidden in Mexico. (AN: Heh.)

She's the daughter of Suigetsu Houzuki, and Karin. Twin Sister of Yu Houzuki.

Hair is silver, with black tips. Eye color is brown.

Friends are Tsutsuji and Tsuki Hyuga, Kazedo Uzumaki, Senko Uchiha, Sayama, Hajyu, Kisei Aburame, Soga Inuzuka, and her two best friends, Ayame and Tsume Akimichi. Those three are the "Three Amigops." (AN: Another Heh, and a reference to me. This was a mouth full!!)

Favorite place is Konoha's shopping district.

AN: Well, that's Chapter VI. The story isn't over though. It will continue. Oh, but I have a strange remark. I've had a whole bunch visits to my profile, and I'm wondering who these people are. I mean, I've had 32 hits!! Well anyway, _Sore ja mata_.


	7. Summer Escape Carnival

AN: Sorry for the mega wait. I had some writers block, but I made up for it by having an extra long, hilarious chapter!! Enjoy. There's an omake at the end.

Chapter VII: Summer Escape Carnival

Everyone she knew had passed. Everyone, from Soga to Nagi. When they had returned home, there was a replacement battle, and all of the squads passed the test. Ayame was sitting on her bed, thinking of what she remembered. Actually, she only remembered that that man had been defeated, and everyone had survived. She couldn't remember who saved them, but she knew the ANBU had arrived to take them back. Yu was back home when they arrived, and he was fine.

She was tired. She just wanted to lie around lazily, perhaps watching the clouds, hoping it would rain. She loved the rain, and that's when Kazedo arrived, as an envoy of a message. What was the message? Well, it was a letter, which said… the new genin would go on VACATION!!

She finally decided to get up, and went to visit Tsume, who strangely, was with Nagi. "Nagi!! Since when do you hang out with Tsume?!" Ayame shouted. "No reason…" Nagi replied dryly. "Wow, that's blank…" Ayame thought. "So did you hear? We're going to Spring Country to go to the beach! A perfect time to show off my figure to the boys!!" Tsume grinned. "The beach!! Dad took Mom there for their honeymoon!! I've always wanted to go there, and to think I thought this would be boring!!"

And then it hit her. It was the perfect time to confess her feelings to Kazedo!! Wow, today was getting better and better. But… what kind of bikini was she supposed to wear!! (AN: Oh my god, I can't breathe. It's so funny!!) Anyway, she was thinking of how much fun she'd have. It was awesome.

Yu had a lot of thinking to do. The seal was weakening, and that was definitely bad. But then again, as long as he didn't release Saizo, he would probably be fine, but there were some good points at the moment. He would get to go to the Spring Country Beach!! Yay, and the best part… the girls in bikinis!!

"Okay everyone, get on the damn bus, we're going now!!" the jonin said angrily. "Whatever, don't get in a hissy fit, grouchy ass." Sayama grinned. The man scowled at Sayama, who just stuck out his tongue at the older man. "I hate authority…" Sayama said before he was interrupted, "and it hates you, kid!" Tsubasa grinned. 'Whatever sensei."

"Hey Ayame, watcha doin?" Yu asked, leaning over the seat. "Oh, I'm just drawing a comic about a ninja who's an outcast who wants to become best against all odds!" Ayame grinned, showing her pride in her brilliance. "Wow, but why does that sound familiar?" Yu asked. "Dunno, I think it's original, but instead of calling myself Ayame, I'm gonna call myself Masashi Kishimoto!" "Nah, that's just stupid!!" Yu shouted.

"Are we there yet?" Yu asked. "No," "Are we there yet?" "No dammit, shut the hell up!!" Tsume screamed. "God Tsume, you need to chill out!" Yu laughed. "I can't believe we have to hang out with him for the weekend!!" Tsume shouted. "I wonder why Tsuki likes him?!" Tsume sighed quietly.

And finally, after five hours of sitting in the gay bus, and doing nothing of worth mentioning, the group finally reached the beach. "Okay kids, first, we need to check into the hotel, and then we need to go to our rooms!" Aoi-sensei reported. Unfortunately, Yu had spotted an icecream car passing by, and he had chased after it. "Eh, he'll come back when he notices I stole his money!" Ayame sighed.

"Okay, two people per room. Let's see, Hikari and Ayame, Yu and Tsutsuji, Tsume and Tsuki, Hajyu and Kisei, Kazedo and Senko, Sayama and Nagi, and Soga and Kasumi. Then there are the adults…" Kakashi said before he was interrupted by Yu. "Someone took my money, but I knocked him out and took a Fudge Bar." "Okay, the adults…" "Eh whatever!"  
"First things fist, let's go to the beach!!" Ayame shouted, and that quickly, they were in their swimsuits. Yu, the idiot that he acted like, ran to the water and tripped in the sand. "Meh, you deserved it," Everyone said as they trudged over the fallen ninja. Ayame looked at Kazedo who was trying to dunk Senko. He was wearing orange and blue swim trunks, while Senko had black and red ones.

When Yu finally went into the water, he looked at everyone. That's when he began to laugh, because everyone was ogling Tsume, who was wearing a tight purple bikini. "Meh, where's Tsuki?" That's when he fell back, to see Tsuki in a stunning violet, blue, and white bikini. He fell back, while Tsuki ran after him.

When he emerged, it was problem. Everyone stared at him, while Tsuki fell back. "Oh dammit!!" he shouted, as he noticed his swimming trunks had… slipped. Tsume was laughing at him like crazy, while everyone else turned around. Yu pulled up his trunks, and grinned, "Revenge!" He had an evil smirk, and Ayame was trying to fight back laughing, "Tsume, you better watch out," she thought.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame" Yu said lightly, and suddenly, five sharks emerged from the water. Yu reverted to water, and went towards Tsume. The sharks silently approached Tsume… and ripped off her bikini! Just then, Yu emerged, "Hah, take that!!" "Umm… Yu, you might wanna run, really really fast!" Nagi said blankly, and with that, he was off.

"You know,Sayama, I love sandcastles!" Ayame said ecstatically, while her cousin was on top of his gian castleof sand. "Me too!" He looked down to his feet, and was still laughing. Tsume had captured Yu and buried him in the "dungeon." "Can I get out now?" Yu pleaded. "No!!" Tsume shouted. "Meh…" Yu changed to water and phased through the sand. That's when the unexpected happened.

Ayame, Tsume, Hikari, Tsuki, and Kasumi were talking to some guys. "Y'know babe, I've got to say, you're sizzlin!" one said to ayame. Ayame blushed, and thought of the jealosy Kazedo would experience. While the others were flirting with the other girls, except Tsuki, who didn't want to be there, the boys were looking. That's when something brushed against Tsuki's butt, and she screamed. The boy covered her mouth, and before the girls knew it, they were held captive and being groped.

"What the hell!!" Soga said angrily. Tsutsuji, Nagi, Soga, Yu, and Kazedo were staring at them, and then Tsuki screamed. "Oh hell no!! Not my girl!" Yu shouted, with Tsutsuji adding, "Your girl?!" Even Nagi was getting angry, and then the older, more masculine boys took hold of the girls. "Let's go!!"

"Oh great, little, scrawny kids who come over to us, well not this time, I;m not getting punched again, not this fanfiction!" the leader shouted, with Yu whispering to Tsutsuji, "He broke the fourth wall!!" the leader, obviously angry, punched Yu in the face. As Yu fell to the ground with a bloody nose, Tsuki passed out in the leader's hands. "Take that!" the man grinned, and walked over to proceed his assault, and just when he was about to kick the downed boy, he caught his foot, and added chakra to his pressure point. "Ouch!!" he screamed. Yu rose, wiped off the blood with the back of his hand, and grinned. "Okay, it's on! Let's play a game! You losers choose the match, and we play it. The winners get to pummel the crap out of the losers, and… get to go on a date with the girl of our choice!"

Ayame was quite happy about this, seeing as she would get her date with Kazedo. That is until the older boys chose the Ocean's Three. She had heard of it before, a two-out-of-three battle of surfing, volleyball, and the main event, Water Wars! "Yu, don't! They live here, they know how to kick your asses!" she tried to scream, but the leader muffled her voice.

"Bring it!" Yu grinned, and Ayame sighed. "They're screwed." She thought. The older boy grinned, and pointed to three people, "You're the judges, flatty, gothy, and emo-biotch!" That's when she noticed Sayama, Kisei, and Hajyu. "Hey, which one's flat?!" Hajyu shouted. "The one in the sunglasses!" he shouted back. "Oh… HEY!!" she shouted angrily.

After an Appearing-out-of-nowhere no Judging-table jutsu, they got their surfboards. Yu grabbed one with a swirling array of watery blue shades, Tsutsuji grabbed one with a Yin-yang on it, with black spirals erupting from it, with a white background. Kazedo grabbed one that had spirals of orange, blue, violet, and green. Nagi just got a plain black one with blades printed on it. Finally, Soga got a white one with spikes, which resembled fangs, printed on it.

"Nice looking boards!!" Ayame thought. Somehow, the brutes had managed to get high tech boards with missiles on them! "Is that fair in anway possible?" Yu asked. "I don't know…" Kazedo said surprised. "Hey, F. this, I want my money back, put it on the Behemothes!" Hajyu whispered. "We don't have a very good fanservice…" Soga said. "No we don't…"

"Ready, Steady, Go!!" Sayama shouted happily. The Shinobi's swam out while the Brutes flew out with their motors. "Dude, that's bull crap! I deserve, like a SMG!" Kazedo shouted. The leader began to go after Yu, and Yu somehow dodged a speeding torpedo. Meanwhile, someone was speeding towards Kazedo with several kunai.

Kazedo was jumping up off his kunai-riddled board and still landing on it, when he grinned. "Time for you to lose, punk!" He outreached his hand, and flicked off his opponent. He went after Kazedo, when Kazedo passed Yu. They highfived, and Kazedo turned towards the man, "Rasengan: Torpedo!!" He took a Rasengan with water chakra added, thanks to Yu, and shot it towards him in the water, causing it to go quickly.

"One down, four to go!" Kazedo grinned, when Nagi passed by him. An especially big Brute came after him, and he grinned. "Whatever…" Nagi said, when he began to laugh. "Arashiton: Teikiatsu no Tsurugi!" He held out his hand, and wind and lightning chakra fused, and a blade formed. He threw the blade at him, and lightning hit the board, breaking it. A tornado than proceeded to propell him into the air, and he hit with a belly flop, "That's gotta hurt! Two down, three to go!" Then Soga passed him, leading a brute with him.

"Uh, this is gonna be so easy!" Soga grinned. He looked at the coast, where Hikari was petting Shiromaru, his puppy. "I knew I should have brought him with me! Aoi-sensei wouldn't let him in!" he thought. After leading the Brute away from his friends, he laughed. "Kurogane no Hanone, my secret jutsu!" He dashed off the board in a streak of light, and shot an arrow of chakra at him, knocking him off. "Three down, Two to go!" Just then, Yu and Tsutsuji passed in a spiral trail.

The leader and his right hand man followed them. The four sat on their boards, and watched the other two. Yu and Tsutsuji stood up, but fell on their boards when a shockwave hit them. The others quickly charged into Soga, Kazedo, and Nagi, and knocked them out. "Two on two!" Suddenly, the two Brute's boards fused into a giant single surfboard. "Dude, judges! That's a huge surfboard with turrents on it! That's not fair, dammit!!" Tsutsuji shouted.

The girls were freaked out. It was two scrawny ninjas on surfboards versus two muscular perverts on a surfboard with rockets and automated turrents. Face it, the Jinchuuriki and Hyuga were screwed! Ayame, Tsume, and Hikari were sitting, moping about the boys they liked losing, while Kasumi and Tsuki were cheering on their crush and Tsuki's brother.

The underdogs nodded at each other, and gave a thumbs up. "Byakugan!!" Tsutsuji activated his kekkei genkai, and got in front of Yu. "Ready?" Yu asked. "Yeah!" "Kay, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!!" Yu shot the dragon of water, and Tsutsuji disappeared after being hit by it. But then the dragon hit the Brute's board, and Tsutsuji appeared, "Eight Trigrams, 64 Palms!!" He hit the Brutes' tenketsu, and they both fell off, making the Shinobi's win the first round.

"Yay, you guys won!!" "… the first round!" the Brute's leader laughed. He took them to the volleyball field. Yu looked at it in wonder, and the others marveled at it, seeing as the only time they had seen it was in Women's Beach Volleyball on TV. "Ready, Steady, Go!" Sayama shouted again, while Hajyu sulked about her lost money. Yu looked up, and asked, "How do you play Volleyball?" Then he got hit by a volleyball and passed out… "Awkward…" Kazedo sighed. "Okay, the score is tied, seeing as that the Shinobi's lost a member, so… WATER WARS!!"

"Everyone gets a different model of Supersoaker, and evryone is released in Sayama's castle of sand. We have cameras up, so if you get hit with water, you're out!" Hajyu shouted, looking at her regained money from the last round. "Here's your gun, go to your bases." Sayama shouted happily. "I have a question, when did Sayama change this into a space hangar?" Yu asked innocently. "Because I felt like, god!" Sayma said angrily, doing his Napoleon Dynamite impression.

When they were in theire bases, they heard a happy Sayama shout, 'Ready, Steady, Go!!" Yu and Soga were back to back, while Kazedo advanced to the Brutes' base, where he was totally wasted. "He got killed straight off!!" Yu shouted, and the ashamed Kazedo got shot out of the hangar. Yu and Soga turned the corner, revealing they had been glued together by the Brutes. They saw two of them, and shot them down. But then, Soga was shot from behind, and he got ripped away from Yu, ripping his pants once again.

"Can't I keep my trunks today?!" Tsuki had passed out… again! Meanwhile, the other girls were laughing, while Kasumi's hair had covered her blushing face. He went over to Nagi, and shot him, causing him to fall out, but Yu grabbed onto his trunks, and thus gained a pair of pants.

Now it was time for Tsume to blush. The chibified Yu was still fighting against the remaining three, since Kazedo and Tsutsuji had been defeated. Yu was dancing around frantically, when they noticed he had an Ipod, "You know, Yu, the freaking idiot he is, is going to lose, and then the jackasses are going to rape us!" Ayame screamed. Yu grinned, one of his favorite songs had come on, "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. Yu got in his mood, and he brought a second gun, and he began to cause panic. "Great, all we need is an idiotic, retarded chibi with dual water pistols!" Hikari sighed.

But there was good of this change. Yu ran into a room with a Brute, and he began to go rapidfire, but Yu began to run on wall and did crazy flips. "Did he forget to take his ritalin?" Ayame asked Hikari jokingly. Yu hit the guy, and he was out. Yu turned around the corner, and shot through the hangar, hitting another Brute. Finally, it was the leader and him. He finally found him, and walked into the room. "Dude, you're screwed. I'm hyper, and you're a jackass. Give up!" Yu offered. "No way!" the leader brought out revolver Supersoaker, but Yu dodger all of them. He changed into water and went into the gun and shot out. As the water hit him, he reformed, and punched him in the face.

The Brutes sat in a circle, while all the Shinobi team had a glimmer in their eyes, and a devilish grin. They cracked their knuckles, and began to pummel them.

"So, Yu with Tsuki of course." Ayame grinned, "And me with Kazedo!" she said, when Kazedo went over to Kasumi and chose her, even though she wanted Yu. Ayame was sad as she watched Soga go to Hikari and Nagi got to Tsume, when Tsutsuji outreached his hand to her. "I choose you…" Ayame grinned, and nodded.

The vacation had passed, and they were packing up. Tsutsuji was annoying the crap out of Yu. All he had done today was play pranks on him. They were on the the top floor, and Yu had just been joybuzzed. "Hey, did I tell you that I kissed Ayame! Take that, where's you kissing my sister?!" Tsutsuji laughed. Yu made shifty eyes, and shrugged, "Meh." He put his hand to Tsutsuji's face, and pushed him down the stairs.

Everyone was in the bus except Yu and… who else was missing? Yu came down the stairs carrying a sack. He went up to a taxi and knocked on the window, "Okay Vinny, it's in the trunk." Yu replied. "Si Yu, voi debitare me, sebbene." "Si, Narrare il Don me said ciao. Arrivederla!" Yu said in fluent Italian. "Si, Yu." The man said, and he drove away. Yu got on the bus, and sat behind Ayame. She turned around, "What was that about?" she asked. "Talking to a friend." Yu replied. They began to drive away when Ayame asked, "Hey, had anyone seen Tsutsuji?"

Guess what time it is? It's the omake, Leave it to Jiraiya!

"Okay Yu, I'm here to fill in for Jiraiya for your Women class." Shikamaru said dully. "Yes sir, Shikamaru, sir!" "Okay, for women, there are their important body parts! The first is the…" "Lazy ass, go do the laundry!" Temari interrupted. "Okay, the other part is the…" "Lazy ass, get me some tea!" Temari interrupted. "Okay, this is troublesome, just look at this magazine!" Shikamaru shouted, and he passed him an issue of Konoha Chicks. "Lazy ass!! Why are you reading porno!!" Temari shouted. She brought out the fan and began to beat him.

An hour later.

"And this Yu, is why you don't fall in love with stubborn, brash women. Fall in love with a shy one so they don't beat you!" Shikamaru said, rubbing his cast. "Yes sir, Shikamaru, sir!"

AN: There ya go! I don't know what the next chapter will be, but I'll have it sometime soon. Sore ja mata!

1: Yes Yu, but you owe me.

2:Yes, tell the Don I said hi. Good bye.


	8. Three Personas, One Body

AN: Well sorry I've been late with this, but ya see, I've had a lot of crap to do lately. I'm goin on a party on the 4th of July with my girlfriend and her sister, and I've had some friends over, plus my baby sitting. Well anyway, here's chapter 8, and I need five more reviews until I begin the next chapter. One per person, kay!

Chapter VIII: Three Personas, One Body

"Hey Ayame, did ya hear Kakashi-sensei made the moves on Anko-sensei?!" Tsume whispered to Ayame. "No way?!" Ayame shouted. It had been two days since we came back home, and it was pretty boring. After resuing a cat named Tora III, we just had some boring missions. For some reason, I yearned for something interesting and surprising, like fighting against that man, I think I heard his name was Kuroi.

Yu was acting weird. Most of the time, he was either with Tsuki, whom I'm sure he'd kissed by now, or just, nowhere. That's when I heard about the Akatsuki. It had been, what? 17 years since it had fallen, and now there was this sudden outburst of information. A blue haired man had been spotted with a dark haired man, both wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed on them. The adults were in an outrage, and Yu was acting very weird. He began to only go to Sasuke-sama and Hokage, I mean Naruto-san for some reason.

I had decided I needed to spar with someone to get my mind off of this odd moment of my life, so I called over Hajyu. She was always good with getting your mind off of things, so when she came over, we decided to talk first. "What's up, Cuz?" Hajyu asked me. "It's this Akatsuki business, it's getting to Yu, and he's been acting weird…" I said slowly. "Kay, well ya see, ya need to go talk to him, and aks him if somethin's wrong." Hajyu put it blankly.

Luckily, there'd be plenty of time for that. After Kazedo complained about the boring missions for me, we finally got a C mission!! I was happy about it, I mean the E missions were in the dictionary under boring!! We had to go to Iwagakure so we could protect the daimyo while he was sick, but there might've been some genins and maybe a Chunin or two, nothing Kakashi-sensei couldn't handle.

So we set out to Iwa. We were fine, seeing as that we brought as many items as we could, and we had a full team!! I was wondering if my teammates had any techniques I hadn't seen, but then again, I'd never been able to decipher any of Yu's attacks. I'd only seen him fight a few times anyway, and every time, he seems to disappears and reappear on top of the guy!! I've never seen him use a powerful jutsu, whereas Kazedo had the Rasengan!

"Aeitaina, Aeinaina, setsunaina kono kimochi…" (AN: Verse of Catch You Catch Me by Gumi) Yu sang as he listened to his Ipod. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Fury, another book in the Icha Icha series, while Kazedo just walked. I was manipulating wind chakra with my fans, when I noticed that the ground had changed, it was more of a rock than dirt. I looked over at Yu, who had one eye closed, while he looked down with his other, which seemed to have a cat-like pupil.

He had noticed too, in fact, I finally noticed all of my teammates had noticed this new change. I thought about it, when two spires of rock suddenly rose into the air. "A trap?!" I shouted. Two ninjas came from the spire, a shinobi and a kunoichi. The man had short, unruly amber hair. The woman had long, dark brown hair. "Well Kohaku, we've got some ninjas here!" the woman said to the apparently named Kohaku. "Yeah, Anba." Kohaku said to his partner. Kohaku looked down at Yu, and grinned. He opened his eyes, showing luminescent amber, "I call the white one…" he spoke. "Aww man, so I get the old man and the brats!" Anba said angrily.

Ayame was quite angry at being called "a brat," but luckily, Kakashi-sensei held her back. "Fine then, you witch, but before we fight, what rank are you?!" Ayame asked angrily. "Oh… I'm a genin, and I'm Anba Kasshoku, age 13!!" she shouted. "Then it's on!"

Ayame had already charged into Anba, but the older girl had revealed her weapon, a chain with a blade at the end. "Ready to fight my Rosuto Tsuchi?!" Anba shouted. "Lost Earth?!" Ayame shouted, and she was suddenly sucked into a void of earth chakra. "Ayame!!" Yu and Kazedo shouted in unison.

Yu had lost his attention span for a brief moment, and by then, Kohaku had advanced onto him, and was slashing at him with a katana. Yu looked at the boy in front of him, and noticed his gleaming, hazel eyes. "Is he…" he thought when Kohaku tried to stab him. "No…" Yu thought, when in a sudden flash, he brought out his trench knives.

Kazedo and Kakashi had since decided to fight against Anba, but something had distracted Kakashi, and he had disappeared in a puff of smoke. "This is for Ayame!!" Kazedo shouted, and he outstretched his arm, and began to swirl around chakra. "Grr…" Kazedo growled, and he began to run forward to the girl with the dark brown hair. "Rasengan: Jet!!" Kazedo shouted, and he jumped around while still running, and completed a 360 before shooting a sonic Rasengan.

Anba had managed to dodge the supersonic chakra ball, but had also dropped her guard from behind. "Like you're gonna get rid of me that easily!!" a familiar voice laughed. "Kamataichi no Jutsu!!" Ayame shouted, and a cyclone of sharp wind was released from Ayame's dual fans. "From behind?!" Anba shouted, when suddenly her back was lashed at by the strong pressure. "The hell that I'd lose to the likes of you!!" Anba shouted, and she pointed her weapon to Ayame, "Doton: Tsuchi no Kurasshu!!" Anba shouted, and a giant boulder began to tumble towards Ayame from nowhere.

Kohaku and Yu had begun to clash their blades in flashes of light. Kazedo was astounded by the power, and watched the two battle, when he began to hear a strange melody. "Serenade of Shadows…" (AN: I think that's a name of a song in Legend of Zelda: OoT.) Kohaku landed on his feet, and he raised his hand, "I'll show you my power… to create stone out of nothing!!" Kohaku shouted at his opponent. A pike of rock suddenly formed from the air, and was suddenly hurled at Yu, "Suiton: Mizu no Kama!!" Yu shouted, and blades of water shot out from the ground, and collided into the pike, causing both to disappear.

"Water from nothing…?" Kohaku mumbled as he looked at the collision of the attacks. He began to ponder something, when Yu came up with the trench knives. Kohaku raised his blade for defense, but it was knocked out of his hands. "Heh, you lose!!" Yu grinned, and he pointed the knives at his fallen opponent. Yu continued to laugh with his eyes closed, but then he opened them in shock. A blade… had just… pierced through his torso. "Dam…mit!!" Yu said, and he collapsed.

"I guess he wasn't… thanks Sepia." Kohaku grimaced. "No prob, man." The newly entered Sepia grinned, and he showed a knocked out Kazedo. "I thought he was a Jinchu…" "RAWRRRRRRR!!!" Yu screamed out, as a harsh blue grey chakra erupted out. Yu looked at Kohaku with a frown, and charged into him, when a kunai flew to the ground in front of his feet.

Yu looked at the blade, and glanced upwards, seeing a group of Iwa ANBU members. "Fine… then…" he mumbled, and he collapsed to the hard dirt. Anba looked at the new arrival of enemies, and looked at her teammates, "Kohaku, Sepia, let's go!" she shouted, and with that, they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Well kids, it seems you got ambushed by some members of a group whom hate the daimyo." An ANBU member announced. Only I sat there conscious, while Kazedo and Yu were out cold. Kakashi-sensei had arrived late, after saying he was leaving for the village when a black cat crossed his path. I had gotten ticked at him, and preceded to beat him!

It's been a day since we arrived, and Kakashi-sensei had decided to do some training, and not something gay like a bell test or a tree walking test. It was time to create our special technique, and to do that, we'd have to manipulate our chakra nature. So Kakashi-sensei handed us some cards, and he told us to add chakra to them, and all of the sudden, mine split in half. I watched Yu, and his suddenly got damp, while Kazedo's crumpled up. "Okay kids; Ayame that means your chakra is wind based. Yu, yours is water, and Kazedo's is lightning, which is quite odd!! I remember your father's being wind, and your mother's was water!" Kakashi explained.

Okay, your first step in training is that you need to create the chakra in form." Kakashi-sensei told his subordinates, "Okay, Ayame, make a mini cyclone, Kazedo, make a ball of lightning, and Yu, make a bubble!" Kazedo laughed, and put his hands together, but when he started letting the chakra out, it shot out in many directions. "Sorry, but that just plain sucked." Kakashi said dryly. "Okay, but if I get this on my first try, then all of you have to buy me a bag of cheddar Goldfish!" Yu grinned. I snorted at that, and we all nodded, thinking of Kazedo, "But if you can't, then you owe us all 614.95 yen" (AN: Roughly $ 5.00) Ayame grinned. "Well, fine then!" Yu grinned and he outstretched his hands.

Chakra began to swirl around his hands, and suddenly, a flurry of chakra bubbles flew out, hitting all of his teammates. "Wow…" Kazedo said, obviously irritated, while Ayame suddenly felt rejuvenated. "Water chakra is best healing, and is also good in offense and defense!" Yu shouted in ecstasy. "I'll take those Goldfish when we get back!" Yu laughed, and he went inside to talk with the daimyo's daughter, Midori.

"Okay then Ayame, it's your turn!!" Kakashi-sensei said sleepily, and he took out the Icha Icha. "Okay, well then…" I laughed, and I put my hands together, and let the chakra flow out. An orb of air formed, and began to swirl, but then shot out into blades of chakra. "Well then, Yu had best control, Ayame has medium control, and Kazedo, you just suck!" "Punk…" was all Kazedo could say.

"Well keep up with it, and I want you training for quite a while." Kakashi grinned, and he went to go flirt with some girls. "What a perv!" I shouted. I looked over at Kazedo, and got angry. He had gotten better with chakra control already. It must've been the Hyuga genes in him. Meanwhile, I was having trouble with this. That's when Yu came outside.

"Ya need some help, Ayame-chan?" Yu asked with puppy eyes. "Umm, sure? What about you, Kazedo?" I asked. "Oh no… I've… GOT IT!!" Kazedo shouted, and an orb of electricity formed. "Yeah, I got it!! Kakashi-sensei! I got it!!" Kazedo screamed, and he ran into the house looking for his leader. "Well anyway, take these trench knives," Yu grinned, and he handed her his weapons.

"Let the chakra flow into it, and throw it into the tree." Yu told her, and she did, but it simply stuck in the tree. "No no no, you have to form a blade with your chakra, and cut it in half, then put it back together to make it sharper. You see, each chakra type had to have something be done to it in order to master it. You have to make fire wilder, make it have power in temperature, and bigger in radius. Make water finer, have faster and stronger, rotate it. Like I said before, wind must be sharp, but versatile too. It must blow past anything, and cut anything. Earth had to be bigger and harder, so it's stronger and has great defense. Lightning must be powerful by making it stronger but contracted, so it packs a punch." Yu explained in length.

So I made another chakra ball, and let most of it shoot out so it became smaller. I began to contract it and make it sharper. Yu handed me his trench knife, and he cut it in half. I added more chakra to the halves, and stuck them together. "NOW AYAME!!" Yu shouted, and she threw the trench knife at the tree, but with the chakra in it… and the tree split in half. "Great job, but instead of letting the chakra shoot out, you need to suppress it and to do that, you must use… your Kage Mane!" Yu grinned.

"Use your Kage Mane, and make a ball around the chakra." Yu asked, and so I formed the chakra ball. "Kage Mane!!" I extended the shadow into the ball, and suddenly, the shadow spun around the ball and enveloped the chakra. "Now crush the chakra!!" Yu shouted. I pulled down on my wind, and let the shadow leave, and there stood another chakra blade. "You always have access to the shadows, and now that your power knows how to mold chakra, you have control over your nature!" Yu smiled. I smiled back at him, but noticed something. Yu's left eye was a gleaming, luminescent fuchsia color, while his right remained aqua. And… the left eye seemed to be glowing. "I wonder if she noticed that… the eye… if she noticed I wasn't the one talking… that the original Saizo was talking?" Yu thought.

The three ninjas sat at the door, watching the outside. Then, Yu heard a rustling, and then… an explosion in the distance. "ANBA!!" I shouted. "KOHAKU!!" Yu cried out. "SEPIA!!" Kazedo yelled. And with that, the team left without their sensei.

Hey Hey Hoo!! It's Leave it to Jiraiya

"Okay Yu, for today's Women Class, I'm going to let you have an interaction with a woman!" Jiraiya grinned. "Yes sir, ero-sennin, sir!" Yu shouted. "Okay, some girl was just hired at your work, go woo her!!" Jiraiya grinned, and he pushed him in. "Hey, how ya doin?" Yu asked. "Oh, I'm fine." She said. "Did you just move in?" Yu asked. "Yeah, I just moved in today." She explained. "Well do ya like it?" Yu asked. "Yeah, everyone here has been really nice!" she replied. "Oh, that's cause you have big jugs…" Yu grinned, "I mean, your boobs are big, I mean, I want to squeeze em!" The woman looked angrily at him, when he said, "Well can I?" He was then greeted with a punch.

Several hours later…

"Well Yu, this teaches you to not speak about women's breasts, make small talk, and then you have em right where ya want em!" Jiraiya grinned. "In the b…" Yu said, before Tsunade arrived and beat them both to a pulp!

Well that teaches them to not be super perverts!

AN: No offense to any female viewers, but I need to fill in Jiraiya's pervy persona. Oh, and Yu's words are a semi-altered quote from the movie Liar Liar! Ironically, I've never seen the movie, I heard the quote in a webcartoon! Well anyway, sore ja mata!


	9. Broken Memories

AN: Well, how the hell was it! Sorry it took so frickin long, but it ended up being eight pages long, and sorry about what I did to Kakashi, because I was too lazy to finish it. Enjoy! Oh yeah, a suggested song to listen to while reading this is The Answer by Showtaro Morikubo. Did you know he voiced Shikamaru?

Chapter IX: Broken Memories

The three shinobi raced towards the site of the explosion. "Do you really think that it's them?" Kazedo asked. "Definitely…" Yu said in a harsh voice. He definitely knew something about them that he wasn't letting be known. I looked at him with suspicion, but shrugged it off. We were almost at our destination anyways, but I knew he could feel my glare, and I knew he was keeping a secret.

We jumped past all of the trees, where we found a small opening. In the middle of the gap in the forest, stood three figures… no, four figures, one lying down. As we approached the silhouettes, our vision finally adjusted to the dark, revealing enemies… and a familiar face. "Anba, we meet again…" I said dryly. "Well well well, if it isn't the idiots! Ready for more?!" Anba grinned. We finally touched ground, and we noticed the sleeping figure.

Midori! The daimyo's daughter! She was being held captive by that team of shinobi. I looked at Anba standing by Midori, and growled. "OI won't back down Anba…" I shouted angrily. "Are you sure about this, Ayame?" Yu asked me. "Yeah, I'm gonna take this bitch down!" I sighed, pissed. "No one makes a fool of me…" I growled, "Well then Anba… LET'S DANCE!!!" I shouted, and I rushed forward while drawing out my fans.

"Okay then, Yu. I get flute wussy, and you the bastard. Fair?" Kazedo grinned. "Fine with me!" Yu smirked, and he took out the trench knives. "It's on Kohaku… good luck, Kazedo!" "No need for luck, when I've got the Rasengan, and my new technique!" Kazedo beamed, and with that, they marched to their respective opponents.

"Okay flute wussy, let's get goin!" Kazedo grinned. "Whatever, oh, and I don't use the flute all the time, ass!" Sepia growled. "Yeah, sure, whatever flute wussy!" Kazedo smirked. Sepia sighed, and unraveled a scroll. He took his finger, and brushed it against his teeth roughly, and a drip of blood formed. He rubbed the blood on the scroll, leaving a narrow, crimson mark. He raveled up the scroll, and threw it at Kazedo, but then threw a sharp stone at it.

A brilliant, shining light erupted from the scroll, and the rock ricocheted back to him, but it wasn't a dull, simple stone any more. It was now a gleaming, white gem. "I summon thee, Roiyaru Ishi!" Sepia sighed. Suddenly, a beam of light fell to his risen hand, and a flash shot out, blinding Kazedo. When he regained his sight, he got a glimpse of Sepia's weapon, a jousting lance, with a very sharp point. That is the Roiyaru Ishi.

Sepia pointed the lance at Kazedo, and opened his mouth. "Doton: Jueru no Hishu." Sepia spoke in an emotionless voice. Instantly, several rocks from the ground rose to the lance, and enveloped it in jagged stone. "Kaihou!" Sepia shouted, and the lance began to pulsate, and the edges shot out from the blade towards Kazedo.

"Rasengan: Edge!" Kazedo shouted, and he formed the Rasengan, and shot it out. Suddenly, the chakra ball changed form to a jagged edge!" "Hell yeah!!" Kazedo shouted, and he shot the edge towards Sepia. "Hell NO!!" Sepia shouted, and he blocked it with his lance! Kazedo ran forward, and brought out two large kunai's!

"Raiton: Ikazuchi no Tansen!" Kazedo shouted, and lightning struck the kunai's. "Hold it back… the pain!" Kazedo mumbled, and he pointed the knives towards Sepia. "Kaihou!!" Kazedo shouted, and pointed blades shot out, surrounded by blue electricity, followed by several lightning pillars, creating a path. "Doton: Ishi no Sumasshu!!" Sepia shouted, and suddenly, the ground under Kazedo began to crack and glow red.

Suddenly, a crown like structure of earth rose from the cracks, which launched Kazedo into the air. "Grr… Rasengan: Crash!!!!" Kazedo screamed, and he broke the crown to little pieces. "Such power… why couldn't I have sensed this before?!" Sepia questioned himself. He looked at his panting opponent, who held two, strangely designed scimitars at his side. Sepia let out a great breathes, and looked at the leaf boy with barely open eyes. He held his lance, and charged into Kazedo.

"Okay Kazedo-kun, today, tou-san is going to teach his special technique, passed down from his father!" Hinata said to her spiky-haired son. "Okay kaa-san!" Kazedo laughed, with a large smile. "Okay son, this move is called the Rasengan, and if you are able to use it, you'll be the youngest ever! Did you know that?" Naruto asked. "No way, tou-san!!" Kazedo laughed. "Okay, see this water balloon?" Naruto grinned, and he held a water balloon.

"Okay, spin the water with your chakra!" Naruto smiled. "Okay tou-san!" Lucky for Kazedo, he had Hyuga blood, and they had great chakra control. So strangely enough, Kazedo succeeded on the first try. "Okay, see the rubber ball? Ya gotta pop it, dattebayo!" "Kay!!" Kazedo smirked, and he held the ball. He exasperated his chakra as much as he could, but he didn't have enough… and then…

It had been three years since the incident, and Kazedo had started his many skills of the Rasengan. The Crash, Jet, and Edge, and the many others he hadn't had unveiled. But still, he couldn't beat this flute wussy! So he was going to have to use his fourth Rasengan, but he wasn't sure if he could take anymore after that. This had to count. Kazedo laughed, and unraveled a scroll given to him by his father.

"Essence of Wind, Kaihou!!" Kazedo shouted, and a gust of wind blew out. An orb of pure wind chakra, made with Naruto's own chakra, developed in one of Kazedo's hand. He formed a Rasengan with the opposite hand, and held them apart. A powerful current was trying to pull Sepia into the wind chakra, but Kazedo just smirked. He brought the two orbs together, and held the combined sphere towards Sepia.

"Rasengan: Cyclone!!!!" Kazedo screamed out. The sphere began to rotate at an insane pace, and a black and blue cyclone shot out furiously. The cyclone reached Sepia, and a bright flash shot out. Smoke filled their area, and Kazedo fell to his knees. He coughed up a little blood, but wiped it off with the back of his hand. "I… did it…!!" Kazedo smirked, and looked into the clearing dust and smoke. But then, he spotted a silhouette.

From the clearing dust emerged a very badly injured Sepia… with only one arm!! "Damn, you kind of tore off my arm with that one, but I'm okay, aren't I!!" Sepia laughed in a maniacal tone. Kazedo couldn't believe his eyes. Sepia was bloody and battered, but his bloodlust wouldn't let him die without killing Kazedo. "Damn… sorry tou-san, kaa-san…" Kazedo sighed, and he leaned his head down, when a strangely colored, harsh gray-blue bubble hit him. Kazedo opened his eyes, revealing blood red eyes, with slitted pupils!!

"Grr… Juin: Chaotic Rebirth, the sensation within my heart in the field of battle quenches my bloodlust, the corpses of my enemies fulfill my dreams of war and death. Kaihou!! Juin: Chaotic Rebirth, Nine Tail Release!!" Kazedo said in verses, and he revealed jagged teeth with a animalistic smile.

Kazedo looked towards his battered opponent. He was talking under his breath, and told of how he would bring eternal damnation. Kazedo held both of his hands out in a double grasping stance, and let out a huge amount of red chakra. Suddenly, some red sparks began to radiate from his hands, and it began to grow furiously. "Grr… Aka Arashineji!!" he screamed, and suddenly, several whips of lightning shot out, constricting around each other and forking into different paths. All of the different paths followed themselves to Sepia, and began to twist around into a spiral, and then, it pierced through Sepia, finally ending the battle. Kazedo fell back as the curse left him, and he fell to slumber.

"Kamataichi no Jutsu!!" I shouted, while the whirlwind swirled out into Anba, whom was thrown out of the way. "Doton: Daichi no Shigure!!" Anba shouted, and she pointed Rosuto Tsuchi in to the sky! Suddenly, several fiery stones then fell towards me, and I then suddenly teleported in between all the rocks. "Shunshin!" I smirked, and I threw some shurikens towards Anba!

"Doton: Tsuchi no Shuriken!" Anba shouted, and several shurikens of stone rose from the ground, and flew towards me. I raised my dual fans, and blocked the shurikens, laughing. "Weak!" I grinned, and I body flickered towards Anba, "Higi: Shunshin no Senpuutama!" I shouted, and at every reappearance, I gathered her wind chakra, and as I finally reached Anba, I released the energy as a bullet of wind! Anba widened her eyes, and was blown back by the high pressure, and she landed with a skid.

"That was a special technique my parents made when they got married!" I smiled, as Anba wiped off some blood with the back of her hand. "Retaliation… hmm… what about my secret technique!" Anba thought and she grinned, "Doton: Nendoyari no Jutsu!" she shouted in rage, and she formed a ball of spiked, hardened clay, and it extended into a branch like figure of stone.

The "spear" extended towards me, and shredded my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, and sneered. I fell to my knees, but rubbed my shoulder instead of just giving up. "I refuse to lose!" (AN: Heh, I rhymed!) I spit some blood out, and gave a cross expression.

"Kage Sentou no Jutsu!" I shouted angrily, and my shadow extended into several branches encircling Anba. I smiled slyly, and snapped. Suddenly, where the shadows ended at different points, rose up as sharp towers of darkness. Anba looked up in amazement and confusion, and sighed in bewilderment. And then it happened, all the spires extended towards Anba, and while she managed to body flicker away, one pierced her ankle. As she cried out in pain, I looked in happiness, but suddenly gripped my head hardly! My head… was throbbing in very sharp pain!

"Okay Ayame, we'd like you to meet some new friends! This is Yu and Hikari! They just moved here from Kirigakure! Sasuke-san will be taking care of them for a while!" Temari smiled as she held on to her shoulders, "Try to be nice, and be good!" Temari grinned, and she led her daughter to the two Houzuki's. "Hello Hikari!" I smiled, and the girl gave a big smile. "Hello Ayame-chan, nice to meet you, I'm Hikari Houzuki, and this is my big brother Yu!" she laughed, and she brought Yu closer. "Hello Yu-kun!" I laughed. He looked at the ground shyly, and just rose up his hand.

We went into Sakura-sama's house, where Kasumi was sitting at the table talking to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Kaa-san, if you joined the ANBU before, and you quit, why don't you become a sensei?" Kasumi asked her mother. "I might do that one day, Kas-chan." Sakura smiled, and she turned around to see Ayame. "Hello Aya-chan, how is Temari-chan and Shika-kun?" she asked me, the daughter of two of her close friends. "They've been busy…" I said happily.

We went over into Senko's room, where Kazedo was too! I was thinking I'd feel happy, but I felt bad for Yu-kun. He was just so lonely. So I went over to him while he was crouching down, and poked him in the back. "Hn?" was all he mumbled, and I turned him around, and handed him my most precious belonging, a black and white lily. He looked at me, and shed a tear. And with that sole act of kindness, I melted the ice around his heart, and he changed to the happy-go-lucky idiot I love… Wait! Did I just say I loved him? Wait!! Now I see, Yu fights to protect others, to protect me? So… I must fight too, to protect the ones close to my heart!!

No longer Ayame's POV

"Grr… Arashi Kage no Jutsu!!" Ayame screamed. Ayame closed her eyes, and the surrounding shadows made by the moonlight enveloped her, surrounded her… and then, the clouds gathered around overhead, and several lightning bolts touched Ayame, and finally, a cyclone of chakra began to swirl around the girl as she brought out her fans. And in the strange silhouette of a girl, revealed two gleaming violet eyes.

The shadows raged as they crafted the kunoichi, and finally, they dispersed, revealing Ayame in a purple, open vest, a katana by her side, and purple shorts. Two strange mechanical devices hung from her back, and a strange headband with the leaf symbol and wings had appeared. She stared at Anba with her violet eyes, and grinned, and suddenly, several after-images appeared as she disappeared.

Several kunai flew out of nowhere and they hit the ground by Anba's feet, but then, darkness began to spread from the knives, and the shadows changed a flame appearance. As the raging fury of the flames erupted, they seemed to go after Anba. And as she was preoccupied, a Fuuma shuriken shot out and stabbed her in the back, literally. As she writhed in pain, several spheres of wind chakra developed, and the shadows changed to hands, reaching for the chakra, and when they grabbed onto the wind, the spheres began to change to harsh, deep purple, with streaks of blue and green. The orbs developed a dark aura similar to the shadow flames, and then, they began to fall towards the ground, leaving a glowing violet streak behind, and when they hit, a dome of darkness appeared, with wind blades raging within.

Anba had finally lost, and she knew it. She could tell that Ayame had only used ten percent of her shadow wind power. Maybe even less. She fell to her knees, and held up her hand in defeat. She looked at the moon, and down from the sky arrived Ayame, floating by a dark aura. Ayame grinned, and threw a flower at her. "Remember the iris…" Ayame grinned, and she fell back. "I lost to a little Leaf brat!" Anba smiled, and she drifted into unconsciousness.

Kohaku and Yu slashed at each other with their blades, trench knives and katana. When Kohaku was pushed back by the recoil of Yu's force, he'd release some boulders from the air, and throw them at the Jinchuuriki. Yu had managed to dodge all of the speeding rocks, and slid back from the latest one. He grinned, showing a gleam in his aqua eyes, and did some hand signs. And strangely, a fireball formed. "You don't have an affinity for fire do you, boy?!" "Shut the hell up, you're really starting to piss me off!!" Yu said angrily. He created a sphere of water in his palm, and shoved it into the flame.

Steam began to fill the area, and Yu could see those hazel eyes gleaming, breaking through the gray. He smirked, and did some hand signs, "Yamiton: Kagenigiri no Jutsu!!" Yu thought, and a shadow began to travel through the steam, until it grappled onto Kohaku from the back, "Kaihou!!" Yu shouted angrily, and suddenly, tendrils pierced though Kohaku's chest. The steam cleared, revealing a tsuchi bunshin.

"Damn!" Yu cursed, as he realized that Kohaku had gotten around him. Kohaku began to laugh, and threw some stone kunai. Yu smiled, and back flipped into the air, "Mizudangan no Jutsu!" he grinned, and a pulsing blast of pressurized water flew towards Kohaku, but suddenly, a plate of stone rose from the ground. "Your demon defense… I was right!!"

Yu smiled, and rushed towards Kohaku. The hazel eyed shinobi slid backwards, and shot out some more kunai. Yu turned to side of all of the daggers, and jumped over Kohaku, planning to stab him with his own kunai, but Kohaku jumped backwards, and shot some boulders, but Yu jumped onto one and did his Mizu no Kama. The blades hit the boulders, and blew it up. "I knew it!!" Yu thought, and he did some more hand signs. "Namioshi!!" Yu grinned.

Towers of water rose from the ground, and began to chase after Kohaku. "One of the techniques I developed today!" Yu shouted, and the water smashed into Kohaku, breaking his earth plates. "My defense!" Kohaku shouted angrily, but he simply jumped upwards, and undid a pack of something.

"Kibaku nendo?!" Yu shouted. "Like my great uncle said, Art is a BANG!!" Kohaku shouted, and he snapped, and the chakra changed into an airship!" "What the hell?!" Yu shouted. "My C1 spiders, go now!!" Kohaku smiled, and a large amount of clay spiders fell towards Yu. "So, Sasuke-sama was right, a relative of Deidara… with a demon sealed inside of him does exist! Ironic!" Yu said calmly, and he unzipped his jacket. "Time to use it!?" Yu sighed, and he undid a pocket, revealing strange blue senbon.

"Chidori Senbon!!" Yu shouted, and he threw a handful of them at the spiders, instantly detonating them. Yu smiled, and clapped once, and hit his own chest. "Now… I need you now… Sanbi no Saizo!!"

Yu had arrived once more on the platform, and ran to the red eye. "I summon thee!! I, Yu Houzuki, the container of this demon, call upon the power of the Sanbi, the spirit entity of the great 1st Mizukage, Saizo Kirigakure, and with that, call upon the power of water itself!!"

The harsh blue gray chakra developed again, and the rippling appeared once more. Yu held out his hand, and shot out a bubble of healing chakra. "Your welcome, spawn of the Kyubi!" Yu grinned, and he jumped up towards the airship, and actually crashed into the flying atrocity, setting off some explosions. He began to run towards the center, throwing more senbon, and thus blowing off chunks of the airship.

As he finally reached the center, he saw Kohaku, except in a different form, "I see you already figure out I'm a Jinchuuriki!" Kohaku grinned. He grown a crown of jagged stone, and his right eye had into a white orb. And his arms had been covered by edged stone, with his fists tightened to a fist, and a large amount of rock spikes emerging from his shoulders. "Like it? I have the Gobi inside of me! He was an assassin who tried to kill the Shodai Tsuchikage. When he was sentenced to death, and after death, his grudge developed into the formation of the five tailed tiger!!" Kohaku smiled.

Kohaku let the demon form disappear, and ripped off his sleeves, revealing black stripe shaped scars. "This is my sign of being a Jinchuuriki!" Kohaku smiled demonically. "Hn…" Yu muttered. His chakra suddenly began to erupt even more fiercely, and his shirt suddenly tattered, revealing his tattoos. "Mine…" Yu mumbled. They both gave a death stare, and Yu looked down, "Level 2!!"

The chakra grew horribly strong, and Yu's headband flew off, revealing the eyeshield (AN: No pun intended.) His arm changed once more, except it outstretched into his back, creating a sort of shield with spikes, and a tail of running from it. As he looked at the other Jinchuuriki, the eyeshield began to glow, and his tattoos began to appear on the side of his face, and they all began to glow a neon turquoise, and his hair changed to teal.

Kohaku looked angrily at his opponent, and his hair suddenly spiked up, and changed to maroon. His left eye suddenly seemed to show a spiked design, and changed to a copper color. He punched down, and several towers of rock rose, and he returned to his demon form, except with a jagged stone like tail too.

"Let's settle this!" they said in unison. Yu held out his claw, and Kohaku, likewise with his fist. They rushed towards each other, and Kohaku punched, which Yu used to grab onto his fist, and throw him towards the other end of the ship, causing another explosion. Yu let his tail rise, and it shot out a burst of water chakra. Kohaku caught it, and shot a large spike of stone towards the teal haired boy.

Yu flash stepped away, and shot some spikes from his shellshield. Kohaku jumped up, and shot some more stones towards Yu's feet, and detonated the ground. Yu jumped up towards the moon. He grinned, and the demonic armor dispersed to chakra, revealing normal Yu, who gathered water chakra towards his right hand. "Mizuheki!!" Yu shouted, and a sphere of blue and sparks formed, and shot towards Kohaku. The attack hit Kohaku, and shot him back, destroying the demon form and setting off explosions. The hazel eyed boy fell of the ship into the forest, and the ship crashed into the area, setting off an explosion not unlike the C3. Yu had managed to jump off at the right time.

Kakashi had managed to find the leader of the group right before the three kids found their opponent in the forest. "Well, if it isn't Koudo Hantei, the Iwa member of the Rekku organization?" Kakashi laughed. "Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake." Koudo smiled, "Have you shown your subordinates your Sharingan yet?" "No, not yet." Kakashi muttered. "You're the leader of this group? Trying to get revenge on Iwagakure once again?" Kakashi asked angrily. "I will avenge my family, by killing the daimyo and then the Tsuchikage!" Koudo shouted, shedding his calm demeanor.

"I can't let you do that, the current daimyo and kage are just relatives of the last ones, they can't be blamed for their relative's mistakes!" Kakashi lashed out. "Oh, but they can, and they are!" Koudo yelled.

"I can't let you do this!" Kakashi shouted. "I wasn't asking!!" Koudo yelled. "Fine then, here we go!" Kakashi said calmly, and brought up his headband. Koudo smiled, and summoned a halberd. "Well then, Ready, Steady, GO!!"

Kakashi performed some hand signs, and used an Earth Dragon Bullet. Koudo dodged the shot, and summoned a boulder. Kakashi jumped onto the boulder, and jumped off the rock, and threw some shuriken towards Koudo, but he deflected them with his halberd, and he rushed towards the Copy Ninja.

I'm Sorry to say, but I'm gonna pull Tenten Temari, and skip this.

Yu walked over to me and pulled me up. "Wake up Ayame!" Yu said lightly, and I awoke. "Is Kazedo alright?" I asked. 'Yeah, he beat flute wussy, who apparently didn't play the flute!" Yu grinned, but then he began to writhe in pain. "I'm okay, Ayame-chan." He smiled. Yu walked over to the sitting Kazedo, and pulled him up. "I think we might of done it!" Kazedo grinned. "Yeah" I said happily, and I looked over at Anba.

"My opponent died…" Yu said morbidly. He looked almost sad for someone he didn't even know, but yet, I felt the same way about Anba. I looked over at the forest, and I heard a rustling. I turned around, and noticed that from the combined force of all of our battles, there was now a giant hole, at least 150 feet deep. I looked back over at the forest, and it began to rustle very loudly, and then… a man emerged quickly from the forest over to Anba, and grabbed her.

"Kazedo!! Yu!! Ayame!! Kill that man!!" Kakashi screamed as he ran out to. "You bastard, you were just using us to go after you grudge!!" Sepia screamed as he rose. Koudo smiled, and began to crack up in hysterical laughter, "You dense idiot!! Like I gave a rat's ass about you and your teammates. The only one important to me is Anba! She will finally be mine!! The rest of you are just shit!!" Koudo screamed. He set down Anba, and suddenly appeared in front of Sepia, and stabbed through Sepia, hitting some vital organ. "Damn… Anba…" he cried out, and fell from the halberd.

The three children, along with Kakashi watched as the man killed his own subordinate. Koudo turned to face the kids, and pointed to me, "You're next!" he grinned, and he ran towards me, but both Yu and Kazedo got up in front of me, "RASENGAN!!" "MIZUHEKI!!" the two shouted, and they both hit Koudo with a powerful blast. Koudo slid back, but regained himself before he could fall into the hole.

"If you won't let us be, then Anba and I will be together in death!!" Koudo shouted as he ran towards Anba, and picked her up. "Tsuchi no Shuriken!" someone shouted, and several shuriken flew towards Koudo, and pierced through Koudo's face, instantly killing him, but as he fell into the hole, Anba began to slip. "ANBA!!" the voice said, as he came out, revealing Kohaku, just severely scratched up. As Kohaku and I both reached out, frozen, Anba slipped more… and fell into the hole… "ANBAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kohaku screamed.

The next day, the entire village had been told of the attempted coup d'eate, and sadness had stricken the group of the premature deaths. Kohaku and I had been hit the hardest. I felt as if we had known each other earlier and in a better place, both of us could have been friends, and it turned out, Kohaku and Anba had been in love with each other. Kohaku had prayed at the hole, for his love and his best friend. Anba had been the only one to ever care for him, and it was almost as if he wouldn't recover.

He was to be transferred somewhere, hidden. He'd take refuge in another village for a new life. Where was unknown to us, but nonetheless, it felt important. The daimyo had healed, thanks to Yu's healing power for a faster recovery so we could leave, and we had managed to save Midori. We left Iwagakure behind without a thought, because if we did that, we'd leave those memories behind too.

Hey hey hoo!! It's Leave it to Jiraiya

"Okay Yu, for today's women class, we will have a field trip!" Jiraiya smiled. "Yes sir, Jiraiya, sir!" Yu smiled. "Okay then, to the Ladies Hot Springs!" Jiraiya smiled, as a woman passed by, "-To pick up your sister!" Jiraiya added. "Smooth… I owe myself an extra peek later!" he thought.

"Okay, look through this hole, and you will see their beautiful bodies!" Jiraiya grinned in a perverted way. Yu looked through the hole, and began to nosebleed. Unfortunately, Sakura and Tsunade both passed by at the same time, and although Jiraiya had turned invisible, Yu was quite visible. And unfortunate for him, both women new him well. "Oh dammit…" was all Yu could say before he got the crap beaten out of him.

Okay, redo! Yu and Jiraiya had come back for one more peek, after Yu had been beaten half to death. Yu was leaning against the hole drooling, when once again, unfortunately, the wall broke down, and Yu fell into the water, where a few known girls were, particularly Ayame, Tsume, Kasumi, and Tsuki. Tsuki had passed out, since Yu had kinda seen her naked, and everyone knew you couldn't see the girl naked until after the wedding ceremony (AN: Funny, eh!)

Kasumi was blushing, and Ayame and Tsume were pissed off. Yu frowned, and passed out from seeing his friends nude, and he then got his ass kicked again. Meh, sucks for him, and by the way, Tsunade beat Jiraiya until he was out cold for three days once she heard he was behind this.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. And please review. I really do enjoy them. I don't know if you guys noticed! Oh, and I might be starting a Naruto Bleach crossover highschool fic! That was mouthfull!


	10. Re: Home Sweet Home

AN: Hiya whoever's reading this. Sorry for the wait, but my compy screwed up, and it being an annoying punk. But here's the story. I can't believe it's #10. Also, this is more of a gateway chapter.

Chapter X: Re: Home Sweet Home

"What the hell are you talking about!! We just came back from a mission where two innocent people were killed!!" Yu and Kazedo sreamed in unison at Naruto. "It doesn't matter, the Chunin Exams are starting, and Kakashi-san said you guys were very ready, seeing as the you won against very powerful enemies on that last one!" Naruto grinned. The two boys looked down angrily, "Damn… this totally sucks."

Yu looked out at the horizon. He couldn't stop thinking, about Anba, Sepia, and Kohaku. The burdens in life were so unfair. The chains of life held down him. And even worse, the seal was weakening. It started out as just chakra, then just a little change, butnow… he was becoming the demon. He turned around slowly, watching the bushes. "Why do the Seven Swordsmen want me dead. "Damn, you're good." The voice said. "I'm… Kemuri Ozamizu" (AN: It means Smoke on the Water. Heh, pun!) "Well, if I keep you alive, tell Hayai he's next!" Yu shouted, as the chakra instantly showed up as he charged into Kemuri. Kemuri unsheathed his blade, and clashed it against Yu's, which he had summoned.

"Die!!" Yu screamed, and he slashed upwards, but Kemuri rose up to block it. Yu rolled around and slashed at Kemuri's back. The light haired man jumped back, and extended his arm and lashed out at the Jinchuuriki. Yu jumped onto the blade and kicked Kemuri in the face. Kemuri slid back, and ran towards Yu, and horizontally slashed at the silver haired boy.

Yu jumped up, and threw the massive blade at Kemuri. The sword struck the ground, and Yu landed on the hilt. Yu jumped off and retrieved the blade. "Feel my wrath!" Yu shouted, and he threw the blade as if it was a disk. Kemuri stopped it with a kick, and ran towards Yu, unleashing a flurry of slashes. Yu moved from right to left, dodging the blade swipes, and kicked Kemuri aside, and grasped his blade.

Kemuri punched his own blade, and it split into two smaller swords. He took a horizontal and than vertical slash, and knocked back Yu. Yu wiped off some blood and jumped towards Kemuri, and tried to punch he man, but was met by the dual blades, but he burst into smoke, revealing the clone. The true Yu appeared behind Kemuri, and punched him back, and dashed towards the flying man, and kicked him upwards. Kemuri regained balance in the air, and threw one of the blades towardsYu, distracting him. As Kemuri hit the ground, he grappled onto Yu and threw him to the side, and retrieved his other sword.

Yu slid back, and got up with his sword as support. He spit out some blood, and slammed the zambato into the ground, causing a shockwave. Yu took the quake as a advantage, and ran up and smacked away Kemuri with the side of his blade. Kemuri hit the ground with a thud, and opened one eye. "You're strong, brat!" Kemuri smiled, and disappeared. Yu looked around, but was met with a shallow wound near the eye caused by a silent slash.

The blood covered Yu's eye, and he quickly closed it. Yu ran up towards Kemuri, and punched him two times in the chest, knocking him back. As Kemuri flew back, Yu flash stepped behind him, and kicked him upwards. Yu jumped up, and kicked him furiously upwards, and finally drop kicked him down, with added chakra, and then throwing down his zambato like an arrow towards the swordsman.

Kemuri rolled out of the way in the air somehow, and landed on hif feet, and raged at Yu with his dual blades. Yu flew up higher and highed with each blow, and Kemuri somehow outstretched the blade to pierce through Yu. The attack was sucessful, and he was pinned down to the ground. Yu coughed up some blood, and disappeared. "A clone?!" Kemuri shouted, and Yu appeared behind him with several clones.

Kemuri slashed at one, and flung him over at another, effectively destroying two. Another tried to punch at Kemuri, but he kicked the clone away. Yu appeared and tried to kick Kemuri, but he slashed him down. Yu landed towards his blade, and he picked up the zambato. Yu tried to wipe off some blood, but was unsuccessful. He glared at his opponent, and created some afterimages. All of the "Yu's" rushed towards Kemuri, and the real one managed to knock him away.

Kemuri slid back harshly, and got up with a torn shirt. "You're powerful demonspawn!" he grinned. Yu ran towards the fallen Kemuri, and clashed blades with him. Kemuri kneed him in the waist, but took this as an opening to shredd his knee. Kemuri grimaced, and outstretched his hand, and soundwaves seemed to erupt towards Yu.

"Cheap trick!" (AN: No pun intended) Yu shouted. Yu stared at Kemuri with bloodlust in his eyes, and his arm began to glow. He joined the sword with this arm, and the arm seemed to change into an extension of the blade. Yu grinned, and the harsh gray blue chakra returned at a horrendous rate. Yu looked onto the swordsmen with evil intent, and rush towards him.

Yu stabbed at Kemuri, only landing a few hits, but then spun around and slashed at Kemuri. "Round-a-bout!" Yu smiled. Yu jumped up, and extend his arm, shooting out jagged spikes. Kemuri dodged the two spikes, and threw one back at Yu while he was in the air. Yu guarded against the spike, and let out a chakra blade. Kemuri jumped back, avoiding the powerful boomerang shaped blade, and held out his arms.

Kemuri began to chant something, and his arms changed to smoke. He began to grin, and when the smoke cleared, his arms appeared like scythes. Kemuri jumpped up and slashed at Yu. Yu fell onto the ground on his feet, and ripped off his sleeve, revealing the glowing tattoos. The light began to get brighter, and the demon arm reemerged.

Yu jumped up, and tried to grasp onto Kemuri, but the man slammed his scythes into Yu's palm. Yu held up to the force, and threw Kemuri down to Earth, and as he fell to his feet, the eyeshield appeared. Yu slammed his claw into the ground, and geysers erupted from the cracks. Yu gave another demonic smile, and charged throught the geysers to Kemuri.

Yu shot out more spikes from his jagged arm, while he slammed his claw into Kemuri, sending him about three meters back. Yu flash stepped to Kemuri, whom had changed his arms to lances. He held out his arms, and whirlwinds and lightning erupted towards Yu, effectively knocking him back and cutting him at the same time.

Yu slid back, cutting up his back, and tearing his shirt. Yu began to snarl at the smoky haired man. Kemuri grinned, and jumped up, planning to slam his arms into Yu. Y was pissed, and held out his claw. As Kemuri closed in on Yu, the younger boy smiled, and mubled one word. "Mizuheki…" Blues and sparks began to form, and became encased in water chakra.

The sphere began to swirl around rapidly, and shot out in spirals. "Take that asshole, Stage Two, Neji Unari!!" Yu screamed. The spirals joined to form a spear like embodiement of chakra, and changed to a giant helix of water chakra with a very loud sound similar to a lion's roar. The smoke cleared, revealing a fallen Kemuri and a standing Yu. Yu walked over to the man, losing the demonic form slowly on the way there. He looked at Kemuri with a smile, but then widened his eyes. Kemuri rose quickly and pierced through Yu.

Kemuri got up to his feet, and began to laugh at Yu. "Like a bratty demon kid could beat one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! Kukuku!" Kemuri laughed, but then he glanced down in horror. Yu disappeared in a gurgle of water. "Mizu Bunshin…" was all the man could mumble. Yu was behind, and he didn't even bother to turn around to see. He could sense his presense. And then, he felt as a appeared from his waist, and slowly leave, bloodied.

Yu turned from Kemuri, not bothering to kill the young girl who had arrived to take back Kemuri. "See ya, you son of a bitch. Have a nice day in hell." The demon was talking… Yu was way more peaceful. But little did he know, Tsuki had been watching the ordeal.

"Sakuya, Chikage, are we ready?!" the familiar voice laughed. "What, I spaced out?" the one called Chikage asked. "Get some sleep, dopey!" the one called Sakuya shouted. "Y'know, you're usually happy-go-lucky!" Chikage grinned. "She's on her period!" the other voice whispered to Chikage. "Damn you K-."

"So Hayai, your team is going to be the ones responsible for killing the Sanbi, so that Kisame will not be able to capture him!" "So I guess Pain was able to recreate Akatsuki." Hayai grinned. "Kisame, the cannibal, the female, and the Uchiha are still members of it!" the voice said to him. "I thought the other Uchiha killed that one!" Hayai shouted. "It was the man's best genjutsu, it makes the man's chakra be undetectable." The voice explained. "Oh yeah, how's Kemuri?! I heard he got his ass cut off and served to him by the Sanbi." Hayai smiled. "Shut the hell up! You will not talk of your fellow swordsman" the man said angrily. "Whatever leader!"

"Zae-san? When do we get to kill the demon kids?" the irritated boy asked. "Hn, yeah Zae-san? I really wanna see them cry out in pain when I stab them repeatedly!" the girl with the winged headband in her blue hair asked. " I hope there's a demon girl! Then I can mess around with her while she's unconcious! I wonder what color panties she wears?" the dark haired boy grinned demonically. "Capture,not kill!" the once called Zae grinned.

"Rekku-san, is it true there are going to be demons like me at the Chunin Exams?" the light haired girl with a ponytail, and a streak of red asked her green haired sensei. "Yeah Rekku-san!" another girl asked, who looked the exact same as the other except she had buns and a streak of blue. "Yes Aile, Ciel!" the green haired man grinned. He wore a long ponytail similar Itachi's. "What's your say on this, Ven?" the man known as Rekku asked. "Do you think I'll ever get this damn seal off?" the silver with dark gray highlighted hair asked, as he looked up at his forehead.

"Hey Gaara! I heard your students are going to be Chunin!" Kankuro smiled. "Yeah, actually, the funny thing was that I was bored, so I got to train these kids. They're siblings too, just like us, their names are Zanei, Meikai, and Jinen." Gaara smiled. "Duh! You had em over here to eat once!" "… The dead, the oceans, and the earth, three of the four forces." Gaara sighed. "Are you talking about the power those three hold." Kankuro asked. "They are all siblings, but there is one more,who is already a jonin. He left for another country, power of the heavens. Jinen is the youngest, at fourteen. Meikai is fifteen, and Zanei is sixteen, but this other is supposedly seventeen."

"Get together now you kids, for I have something to teach you, a move, by the name of Chidori. However, you must make it your own, use your own power." Kakashi said to his students. I looked over, and saw the sun burning, and setting. Kazedo was looking at the colorful sky, and Yu was looking at the lake behind us. We never knew, but we'd be fighting ones from not only ours, but from Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kumo, Kusa, Ame, Yuki, Tsuki, and Oto.

Hey Hey Hoo!! It's time for Leave it to Jiraiya

"Okay kid, it appears that the Chunin Exam is coming up, so here's your clipbook." "For what, sir, what?" Yu asked. "You're going to have get a picture of a naked girl from each village!" Jiraiya grinned pervetedly. "Hn, okay! Hey look, an Ame girl!" Yu grinned. He ran over to the girl, and asked her something, "Umm, miss. Can I have a picture of you naked? I need it for a class, see, he's my teacher!" Yu grinned, and he pointed to Jiraiya. "Only if you give me a kiss, cutie!" the girl smiled. "Umm, okay!" Yu smiled, and the girl pulled him forward and began to make out with him. "Damn, when I ask someone that, I get smacked.

The girl began to rub his chin, and she told him to come with her. "Okay big boy, lets go to my sister's room. Then you can take a picture of both of us!" the girl smiled. "Damn!" Jiraiya shouted. He then spotted a Kusa girl coming, and he went up to her, "Can I have a picture of you naked?" "How dare you, you HENTAI!!" she shouted, and she began to beat him.

Alas to pervets and sluts. Wait, I didn't mean it Ame whore, I mean pretty young girl from Amegakure. No wait, not the pepper spray. No, no, no!!

AN: Well, I have nothing to say but, umm, well, I dunno. REVIEW. I hope ya do, cause I enjoy them. Sore ja Mata. Oh crap, it's that Ame slut again!! Run!!


	11. NOTICE

NOTICE!!

Hello peoples. This is Tsubasa speaking, and I am to tell you that 20 Years Ago, unfortunately, has ended. After the unfortunate event of it not being so popular, I have decided to end the story as a simple story arc. Posibly after my new story Angel in the Centerfold, I will begin the next arc, by the name of Shadow Fan Chronicle. I'm very sorry to the readers, and if I do continue the story, I will alert all former readers.

Unfortunately, sore ja mata,

Tsubasa.


End file.
